The Girl Who Leaped Through Time
by FindMeWaiting
Summary: The Tardis took her home and Rose Tyler is pulled headlong into a responsibility that changed almost everything she has ever known. Reeling from the recent crumbling of her marriage, Rose fights tooth and nail back to her world. Leaping through time, saving innocents, and inciting war, Rose tries to find her way back to where she belonged—with the Tardis and her Doctor. AU.{Haitus}
1. Chapter 1

**This is between series 5 & 7 of Doctor Who but otherwise AU and will not follow canon story. Mostly because I don't want the Ponds gone or River either. (Clara will make an appearance but will otherwise not feature heavily in this story) **

**Also, I'm making it so that River stays alive long enough to meet someone special *wink*  
**

**And the dynamic between River and the Doctor will stay the same because I love her. **

**Pairings: Eleven/Rose (slow romance because yeah)  
**

**Rory/Amy **

**River/Eleven (cuz she's his wife) **

**and other characters**

** Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. **

* * *

The last thing he ever said to her was the first thing he did when he decided living the domestic life or the slow approach wasn't for him. How close and yet so far he seemed when he stepped inside their living room, looking so calm and collected that she never knew he'd leave her after. She thought it was a regular meeting, something they both agreed to do when either of them were angry. It was a great solution for both of them and it worked for years because it allowed them to settle whatever silly argument they had between them. Rose, of course, never suspected something was amiss or that he would leave her without an explanation until he turned to run from the house. He left her like a leaf in the wind without once ever looking back. It was a crushing blow to her ego and a stab to her heart which left Rose stunned speechless and the blood quickly drained from her face making her weak and pale.

The storm that followed after his initial refusal to come back and his subsequent exist, awakened something inside her so strong that her eyes begin to cast an eerie glow of golden swirls of light that vaguely reminded her of the Bad Wolf. Rose could see all of time and space.

And it terrified her.

The power she wielded was stronger than when she had initially held during the events of the 'Game Station' and it flowed neatly and pure through her body, filling her with light and goodness and balance until it manifested around her form physically, swirling in mystic golden threads that weaved gently through her blonde hair and down her lithe body. If it wasn't for the melodic singing inside her mind, she'd scream loud enough to wake the dead.

But the song of the long forgotten Tardis sang sweetly inside her head, encouraging her to let the power of the Bad Wolf change her enough that she'll still be recognizable but significantly different. It wasn't pain that stopped her from listening, it was the tug of familiarity that sent a jolt of surprise down her spine. Rose hummed in sync with the lullaby, hugging herself as she slowly sank to the floor on her knees, letting her hair fall in front of her face like a waterfall. The scent of something cool pressed against her skin and the wind in the room picked up, whipping her hair around until she was forced to close her eyes.

_Let go, my sweet. _

She hears the echo resonate inside her mind.

_Let the change happen. _

The voice is gentle and lovely, letting Rose know of its innocent and that she was in no danger of harming herself but something stopped her from doing so.

_**I can't. I'm scared. **_She cried out mutely, shaking from the sudden chill of the room.

_I would never hurt you, my wolf. It will be painless and quick. Let it go, little one and I promise you I will explain everything after. _

Rose inhaled sharply through her nose and let the phantom ropes release from her hold and light blinded her through closed eyes which elicit a gasp from her lips. The wind died down and the song stopped abruptly letting the gold sweep her down until it disappeared completely. She shouts something incoherent and lurches back, the carpeted floor breaking her fall.

She greeted the void like an old friend.

* * *

The woman before her looked vaguely familiar. Almost as she seen her before but Rose can't be sure. The woman had dangerously, curly dark-hair, pale skin, and wild dark eyes that soothed Rose rather than freaked her out. She felt something akin to fondness for the sudden unknown woman with the Victorian-style dress that shouldn't have felt so normal on her but it did and Rose didn't know why. Around her, the walls and floor were white. Too white that she was sure she was staring into emptiness, like the universe has yet to be created and she was at the starting point with nothing around or beyond her. And empty white room without doors and windows that seem to go on forever.

Rose was aware she was laying on the floor with her knees bent under her and she weakly began to rise from her position from the ground. The woman—whose name escapes her—looks curiously at her, almost analyzing her movements. Rose felt a rush of affection wash over her and the woman smiled brightly.

"Who are you?" Rose asked, stepping near her.

The woman continued to smile and walked forward, her arms reaching out before she's effulging Rose into an embrace. She was an inch taller than Rose but otherwise they fit together like pieces of the puzzle.

Rose circled her arms around the woman, laughing lightly. "I know you, yeah?"

"Oh, yes!" came the low reply. "Since before you were born, my dear."

Rose felt her pull back as the woman's face blinkingly owlishly at her. "How can I?"

"We used to travel together."

Then, Rose face contorted in surprise and realization. "But you're a blue box!" The disbelief is clear in her tone and the woman giggles as her arms fall to the sides letting Rose take a step back from her space.

"I can be anything I want," The Tardis replied deftly, letting the amusement wash over her. "But I've chosen this form as a way to immortalize the woman whose body I was forced to enter in; as a momentum."

"I'm sorry, _what? _You were forced into someone's body? How?"

The Tardis nods, placing a calming hand on her shoulder. "Oh, yes. But it's alright, I'm fine now but it's not why I came to you."

Rose bit her lip, unsure. "…Is this about the Doctor?" Did something happened to the Doctor? Did he need her help? But then she remembered how hurt and betrayed she had felt after she was forced to choose his clone when he decided to leave her at the beach by disregarding the notion that she was going to stay forever with him and decided to squash down any hope she had about ever seeing him again. He made his choice and she hers. She just didn't realize it'd cost her great unhappiness.

"Oh. Good. You understand then."

"I…" Rose briefly frowned, "No, not really."

The Tardis titled her head like a curious bird and Rose nearly launched herself at her again. She missed the Tardis. It was like home to her and she longed to be back inside the magical blue box running around and saving people and planets.

"My Bad Wolf," The Tardis said affectionately, "You were dying."

Rose stiffened, looking at her like she lost her mind. But the Tardis wasn't finished, "And in pain because of the meta-crisis _and I couldn't let that go_, now could I?"

"So," She continued calmly, aware of the pain shown on Rose's face. "I decided to intervene and change you into what was meant to happen during the first time you absorbed the time vortex."

"In to what?" Rose demanded, eyebrows drawing together.

"What you were always meant to be."

"I'm just Rose."

The woman's laughter sounded like chimes, of bells that singed beautifully. "Oh, you're so much more than that. You're the woman who became the Moment. The Moment in which _saved_ millions upon millions of children and enabled my Doctor to make the _right_ choice."

"How can I be that if I've been here the whole time?"

A smiled tugged at the corner of her lips, "It hasn't happened yet, love. Not until you decide it has to happen."

"I…" Rose gulped, nervously wringing her hands together. "But why me?"

The Tardis pressed her fingers to Rose's cheeks, trailing the soft skin almost lovingly. "Because _you are_ the Goddess of Time," and her voice sounded alluring and siren-like that sent shivers down Rose's spine.

Rose is struck speechless, a soundlessly sharp inhale of air made its way down her throat as the look of something alien bloomed across the woman's face, perfecting what Rose considered to be the Tardis personality. She lets out a shaky laugh, breathing shallowly as the awe settles.

"Won't you run away with me?" said the Tardis with glowing eyes. "Back to your proper universe? Wouldn't you like to unravel the strings of the time threads and see them break? See them change? See them bond and mend? How swiftly timelines can be altered and renewed? Oh, Rose, won't you come back with me? Will you?"

The Tardis cradles her head with a hand while the other twirls the blonde tendrils of hair between her fingers soothing Rose almost immediately. Rose finds the woman intimidating like a powerful maiden rather than her friend and home. It almost had her shake beneath her hold but she stopped herself because the Tardis has never hurt her or caused her harm directly. She always provided warmth and safety and love that made Rose feel so much love for her that she couldn't deny her anything.

Rose shook her head letting her blonde tresses drape down her shoulders, clearing her thoughts. "Forever?" She breathes out shakily, almost afraid of her answer.

The last time she'd said that was to the love of her life and it didn't end well for either of them. So she wanted to be sure, absolutely sure that the Tardis isn't pulling her leg and that she was really offering to take her back to her home. Back to where she belonged.

"Always." And this time Rose believed her.

* * *

**It's my first fic so please be nice! :) ****  
**

**Review if you want me to continue or not. lol  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter two! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who (wish i did tho)**

* * *

The mirror wasn't enchanted. It didn't lie or change, it was constant and the woman staring back at her shouldn't have been so surprised. Rose stared longer than she would have if it wasn't different today but since it was, since today meant starting over, she'd known that the Bad Wolf in her changed aspects of her appearance and that didn't even stop it from changing her insides either; it let her scrutinized her form and face. Her hair, once dyed blonde with her roots showing, changed to a more natural blonde that suited her heart-shaped face much better and lengthen twice the size down her back in waves of soft tendrils.

Her face lost some of the baby fat that kept her looking youthful than her actual age and sharpened her features into a much more mature way which was a good plus in her book and she didn't need mascara to make her eyelashes longer anymore which was another bonus. Her cheeks still attained the same rosy complexion. Her eyes remained unchanged except for a few specks of green but otherwise stayed the same warm chocolate brown she was born with. And she also had a few more inches added to her height.

However, her skin was another story. Her skin was still fair and healthy looking except for the golden band around her left forearm. Like a tribal Indian tattoo with ropes of vines tied with rose flowers hanging from the ropes in and around her slender arm. When she reached to trace her fingers to the tattoo a static shock greeted her and she pulled back an inch back in surprise. She twisted her body enough to see her back and almost let out a sound of shock as Greek words spelled neatly in four lines between her shoulder blades. With a sigh, she looked away from her reflection and put on the bathrobe to cover herself up.

"Rose?" a voice said from the doorway causing Rose to look up. Jackie Tyler stood in all her glory wearing less make-up that aged her quite a bit with her hair tied in a messy ponytail but she was still the same woman underneath her new look.

"Yeah?" she replied, noticing the small bundle in her mother's arms. She walked towards her and pushed back the blanket to reveal her little brother Tony with a finger and smiled warmly.

Jackie flitted her eyes down to her son before gazing back at Rose. "Have you thought about what's going to happen to _him_?"

"The Doctor?"

"The human one, yes." Jackie replied steadily waiting for her reaction.

Rose chewed the inside of her cheek letting her finger trail the soft tuft of her brother's hair before replying, "He left. What more can I do?"

The baby blinked his eyes opened, lips parting as he begin to cry a bit. Rose quickly kissed him and let Jackie take him down to the living room following her close behind. She didn't feel like dressing right now since she knows it'll take a while before Jackie and Pete understood why she can't take stay. They end up drifting into the homey kitchen while Jackie hands the baby to Rose, who takes him without question.

"You're not going to go after him?" Jackie asked, grabbing the baby formula from the cabinet.

Rose sighed, "I'm not _clingy_, mum. I'm _not_ his keeper."

"But I though you loved him, Rose."

"And he left four months later." She argued back as she gently rocked the baby in her arms, distracted for a moment. Then as an afterthought she adds, "Besides, he doesn't _do _the domestic life."

"Didn't he promise?"

Rose pecked her brothers' forehead and offered the baby back to her mum, who takes him with a confused expression on her face. She leaned her elbows on the counter, perched her chin in her hands and letting her head loll to the side while gazing tiredly at her mum. He promised her forever and yet packed up and left her without another word _just like that_. Why would she bother to go after him after he clearly stated that he didn't need her anymore? Why bring her more pain than what is necessary? She was tired of being the girl who waited for him. She didn't need him and from the way he left, he didn't need her either.

"He made his decision and I did too," Rose finally said relieved that she didn't feel more than a passing hurt. "And we are _not _talking about this further, mum."

"But…" At Rose's sharp look, Jackie sighed and changed the subject. "When are you leaving then?" Something bitter laced her tone and Rose suddenly felt guilty.

"Today," came her low reply.

"And nothing I say will change your mind?"

Rose straightened up and laced her fingers with Jackie's free one as soon as she put the baby back into his dark colored bouncer on the counter and gave a half-hearted squeeze which made her mum sniffled a bit before squeezing back.

"I _will _come back." Rose assured her calming Jackie down a bit. "But I _need_ to do this. I _promised_ her I would."

Jackie face dropped with tears prickling behind her eyes. "How long this time?" Jackie asked, sniffing.

Rose didn't give her an answer because she didn't know how long she'd be gone. So instead she says, "Give Pete my best and don't spoil Tony too much, okay mum?"

Her mum rounds the counter and pulls Rose into a tight embrace letting the warmth seep into her and calm her. Rose buries her head into her shoulder like she used to as a little girl. She still needed her mother's comfort even as she grew older.

"You come back," Jackie demands into her hair, "You come back safe, you hear?"

Rose nods, closing her eyes. "I promise, mum."

* * *

Rose braided her long hair into a single braid drape down her shoulder clasping it with a pink bow and dressed in dark blue skinny jeans with white long sleeves shirt and combat boots to complete her outfit. She slipped on some open fingered gloves and grabbed her jacket from the bed to put it on, letting the sudden realness of the situation get to her.

This was it. She was leaving and she wouldn't be back until she finished. Fighting down the urge to fling herself onto her bed, Rose inhaled deeply and turned to face the woman who appeared out of thin air. She looked the same from head to toe and her eyes seemed less wild than the last time she appeared before Rose.

"Ready?" said the Tardis serenely, "Can't be late or else my Doctor would get panicky."

"Will he notice your absent?"

"No. But he does like to think he can." The Tardis replied, beaming. "Then again, he and I _are _connected."

Then, the Tardis danced forward into her space with an arm out stretched towards her. Rose took the offered arm and grasps it, letting the Tardis pull her to her side. There's a sudden tug at her navel and Rose is suddenly falling into space.

* * *

When Rory refused to travel the easy way to the 21st century, the Doctor had appeared a little taken aback but nevertheless allowed him to stay behind before giving him a short speech about staying out of trouble while disappearing mid-sentence. Which frustrated him beyond belief but he shook it off and jerkily made his way to touch the Pandora box briefly before sliding down slowly to sit near it protectively knowing that, soon, Amy would be alive again and hopefully he'd be forgiven for what he did to her.

He warned her of course and she refused his warnings, letting the warmth of recovered memories wash over her as she sobs into his arms until his hand clicked open and tiny gun barrels slid from the socket and he all but shouted. He couldn't stop himself from shooting her and when the beam of red hit Amy, her eyes had widened in surprise as the tears continued to trail down her cheeks and then closed them slowly as she died, her whole body falling back; only Rory's arms kept her from falling completely and the enormity of the situation hit him and he sobbed into her hair.

Of course, the horror he felt dissipated the moment the Doctor popped into existence and enthusiastically said she wasn't dead. It almost made Rory hit him—which he did by the way but it still didn't stop him from lashing out in anger with words. The Doctor in his usual silliness, brushed off his rage and calmly gave him instructions while handing him his sonic screwdriver before zapping away once more. Rory almost contemplating leaving him inside the box just for the hell of it but upon realizing it won't bring Amy back any faster he grudgingly got to work.

"Amy." Rory said longing, hand splayed across the cool chill of the marbled box. "I'll wait for you as long as you need me." He let his forehead rest against the box and closed his eyes, knowing sleep will not come to him.

He opened his eyes and his eyes searched around the empty tomb before something caught his eye. Turning quickly, he peer curiously at the swirls of gold coming from behind the box and his breath caught. It's too early! It shouldn't have-!

A melody began to play that forced Rory to his feet in fear. A strangled noise escaped his lips as he lurched forward, hands out stretched as the golden tendrils drifted ominously at him but then the music stopped and a golden-haired woman stepped out from behind the box looking almost confused. She looked normal to him but there was something unearthly about her as well.

Her eyes—glowing gold—looked at him and his heart squeezed uncomfortably against his chest. She parted her lips and her voice carried something peacefully, "Oh. Hello."

Rory gulped and he forced himself to calm his heart. "Uh. How did you…how did you get here?"

"Same way you did." She replies amused which only confused him. "You don't belong here do you?"

Rory faltered, "Who are you?"

"Rose." 'Rose' said, smiling. "And you?"

"Rory. Rory Williams." He replied shakily, letting his eyes flit around her form. The mist disappeared and Rose looked like any ordinary girl but he got the feeling she was more than just that. Her fingers touched the side of the wall and a greenish hue of color jumped around the patterns as they responded back. Rory nearly shouted for her to stop but then she's pulling back and smiling like she never tried to open the box.

"This is the Pandora's box." Rose assumed, frowning now. "Why does it feel strange?"

"Strange?"

But Rose doesn't answer him, instead she says, "The stars are disappearing again."

"_What? _Again? What are you...?" Rory trailed off as Rose carefully inspected the marble box with a critical before turning her gaze back to him. He suddenly felt exposed in her presence as she looked at him like something wasn't right. Rory thinks it's because he isn't human anymore.

"Nestene conscious?" Rose guessed which didn't make sense to him. "No. But you're something more, aren't ya?"

Then she adds, "Tell me Rory. You ever heard about a madman with a blue box?"

"No." was his short reply. Rory was suspicious now. How did she know about the Doctor? Was she someone from his past or someone who wants to hurt him? Rory wasn't angry enough to doom his friend but he would be lying if he said it didn't piqued his interest.

Rose didn't let that deter her, "Just my luck." She said exasperated, "I can't even land in the right century."

"Land? As in time travel?" He quickly said, gulping again as she turned to him. "You time traveled here?"

She nodded and Rory sagged in relief. Maybe she was an old friend? "Do you know the Doctor, Rory?"

"Know him? I bloody travel with him!" Rory nearly shouted, startling her. "I can't _stand_ it! With his stupid tendency to _not care about what happens to any of us_!"

"Are you sure it's the right one..?" Rose asked taken aback as Rory glared at her without any fear in his eyes.

"Blue box, madman with the silly bow-tie, and can't drive to save his life?" Rory fired off with his fingers, his anger laced in his word. "We're on the same page, lady."

She furrowed her eyebrows together and hesitantly took a step forward, placing a hand on his armor-clad shoulder when he didn't respond. "I'm sure he cares, Rory."

"Sure." He retorted coldly, shrugging her hand from his shoulder, "What are you doing here anyway?"

Rory watched as different emotions bloomed across her face before she composed herself long enough to give him a small smile. It didn't reach her eyes and Rory almost felt bad for snapping at her without reason. But he didn't care right now. All he cared about right now is keeping Amy safe from anyone who tried to open the box too early. Of course, Rose wouldn't understand why. No one did.

"Well, I was hoping to find the Doctor." Rose said after a moment, "But then I stumbled upon you and decided to stay a while."

"Why?" Rory asked wearily, narrowing his eyes at her.

Rose smiled wide, tongue between teeth as she stepped closer. She was peering up at him almost amusingly, letting her presence calm his before he stepped away from her uncomfortably. She was beautiful and earthly but something about her stopped him from getting aroused by her beauty. She felt almost alien and Rory didn't think he can handle her the same way he can handle Amy. She seemed too similar to the Doctor that Rory let the attraction simmering beneath his skin fade as she parted her lips,

"To keep you company of course."

Rory shouldn't have felt happy about that.

* * *

**:) Review if you liked it! Please and thank you. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all for the reviews! :3 It makes me happy! Here's chapter 3!**

***hugs everyone***

***slides chocolate pudding towards you* my thanks. **

* * *

**x Chapter 3 x**

"...She left me before our wedding day." Rory tells her, eyes drooping from her face to hide his prickling tears. It wasn't easy narrating the days leading up to his meeting with the Doctor. Amy had made it bitter. She left him to go traveling with the bow-tie wearing floppy-haired Doctor with a blue police box, who was centuries old, and didn't even return until her guilt overwhelmed her enough that she had no choice but to go back to him. At least that's how it happened from his perspective.

Rose listened to him but she stayed silent throughout his speech and he was sure that whatever arguments he had about the Doctor, Rose would defend him to the last breath. But it felt nice to get his side of the story off his chest. It was almost therapeutic. However, he couldn't help but feel bitter about the situation in which landed him here as a robot roman soldier with no chance but to wait two-thousand years until Amy is brought back to life.

"And then I died," Rory continued, rubbing away at his eyes with his hands trying to clear the tears before Rose noticed. If she did, she didn't say anything. "Last thing I knew I was waking up here with memories of being a soldier from Rome."

"That must have been hard." She replied softly, brown eyes softening as Rory lifted his head to give her a sad smile.

"No," He correct her, letting her close her hand around his. "It didn't mattered until Amy and the Doctor came here. _Then _it was hard."

Because it w_asn't_. When he awoke with memories as a Roman soldier, he let the conflicted memories of his other life lock itself deep inside his mind as a way to cope with the fact that the last thing he saw was the Doctor pulling a struggling and sobbing Amy into the Tardis while he was left on the cold floor desperately trying to form words for help. But when the light took him and he died, the Doctor's stoic expression burned into his mind forever that he had no reason but to bury them. It made him hurt all over. But then they came here and the sudden rush of his other life came back to him clearly and he nearly cried out in joy.

It was _real. _But it_ hurt _so much_. _

Rose gave his hand a squeeze and said, "Yet you held yourself together. You were _so_ brave Rory and I admire you for that."

"I cried like a baby, Rose." He admitted.

Rose laughed and shook her head.

But it was true he did cry but only for a quick moment before he composed himself and ran inside the tomb to rescue Amy from the Cyberman that wanted to do god knows what to her. After, he sort of got used to the familiarity of being with Amy and the Doctor again that he didn't question them about what happened after he 'died'.

"What about you?" Rory eventually asked wanting to know of her history with the Doctor. Rose looked at him with a sad expression before masking it with a beaming smile. And that's when he realized why she looked so similar to the Doctor. Both lost so much. While they hide behind careless smiles and fun, something akin to pain hides underneath their exterior. What made her like this? Did something happen between the Doctor and Rose?

"He and I met when he blew up my job." She began which caused Rory to almost laugh at that but since she sounded serious, he didn't, "And the first words he said to me was 'run' and I never looked back."

* * *

Rose gave him her life story, starting from the day she met the Doctor to the day it ended with him leaving her on a beach in the parallel world with his meta-crisis. She omitted some facts about what happened after, opting to hide how she can move through time and why she left. It made her feel better knowing Rory wouldn't judge her about it since he doesn't know her all that well.

"And he still left you with a clone? Just like _that_?" Rory disbelief was evident. He looked at her with eyebrows raised and his blue eyes were wide as saucers.

"Yup." She confirmed, popping the 'p'. She adds, "I really didn't try to stop him."

"It was—"

Then a noise caught their attention. Rory was on his feet immediately pushing a stunned Rose behind him. Her hands enclosed around his red cape, gripping them tightly. It was almost funny. Since when did she scare so easily? But then Rory stiffens while widening his stance protectively but he doesn't go for the sword to his side. Then the woman steps lightly from behind the stony pillars looking a bit amused as she explores around the area. Rose exhaled in relief and released her hold on him before stepping around him.

Rory's hand grasps her upper arm and his face was pleading as she turned to him in question. His blue eyes spelled out 'Don't. Danger' clear as day and Rose felt bad that she forgotten to inform him of her occasionally companion.

"It's okay," Rose said quickly hoping to ease his rigid stance while patting him on the arm with her free hand. "She's friendly."

"How did she…?"

"Time Travel!" The new voice said happily stopping him from finishing his sentence. He turned to the woman and frowned at her wild look. Rose gently shrugged out of his hold and stepped to greet the woman. Rory forced himself to relax at the new presence.

Rose faced her and said almost playfully, "You pushed me."

"I did it _gently_." The Tardis retorted, grinning. "And you met the pretty one!"

"Who? You mean Rory?" Rose asked confused, glancing at the roman who looked a little pale.

Rory shook his head, clenching his jaw. "_Pretty_?"

The Tardis grabbed her dress pulling at it before walking towards them. "Not yet." And giggled away until Rory blinked back at her before turning to Rose.

"Is she…" He pointed a hand towards his temple and moved his finger in a circle motion indicating if she was crazy. Rose looked at him for a while before her eyes lit up in realization.

"No!" Rose exclaimed, laughing. "She's normally like that."

"Who is she then?"

In unison, both Rose and the woman said, "the Tardis."

Rory did a double take as he lips formed an 'o' in disbelief. Rose gestured something at the other woman and when she nodded, Rose pulled a little black book from her the pocket of her jacket. The little book was worn and frayed at the edges with golden lettering on the front that spelled out her name in circular gallifreyan.

"How can she be the Tardis? Isn't she a box? How did you get a human form-?" But Rory quickly snapped his mouth close as the Tardis gave him a pout. Somehow her gaze seemed to send warning bells inside his head, Rose noticed. Then pulling away from her thoughts she gazes back at Rory who looks uncomfortable now.

Rose waved the book in front of his face and cleared her throat. "This is my dairy." Then she pulled a different book from her other pocket while handing hers to the Tardis. "This," waving the new looking book, "is yours."

"Mine?" Rory, relieved to look away from the Tardis while she patiently held his dairy in front of him to take, asked confused. "How can it be mine?"

The Tardis spoke first, "The life and times of a time traveler is never easy Rory." Her voice was sad and she looked at him with a faraway look. "Rose will pop in and out of your life out of order after today and using this dairy will help you from getting confused."

"You won't stay?" The hurt in his tone is enough to make Rose falter a bit and she wished she didn't have to go.

Rose inhaled slowly, conflicting emotions bubbling inside her. "I'm not really here, Rory."

"How can you not be here?" Rory demanded, annoyed. "You're as real as I am," and to prove this he steps forward into her personal space and her arms fall to the side as he grasps her jaw gently, his thumb pressed into her cheek. "_See_? Real." But he didn't let go after just stood there staring down at her with an odd expression that made Rose aware of how close they are.

_Oh, Rory. _

Rose lets him and she glanced back at the Tardis hoping for some assistance but the Tardis was peering curiously at the Pandora box almost calculating in way that reminded Rose of the Doctor. _Thanks for the help, love, _Rose thought sarcastically and brought her attention back to Rory. He didn't look angry just a bit tired and a little sad. But there was no mistaken the earnest plead in his eyes for her to stay. He was going to spend two-thousand years here guarding the box that held his love. Alone. Without anyone to talk to.

_I can't just leave him! _Rose cried out in her head letting the connection between the Tardis and herself open up. _Why can't I stay?_

_**My Thief does not need the Bad Wolf or his Rose. Not yet. Too soon and things will start to fall apart. **_

_But what about Rory? He can't stay here long! He'll go mad!_

_**You'll see him again. Give him the dairy. **_

"Not in the literal sense, Rory," replied Rose, her eyes finding his harden gaze. Have they always been blue? "It's a saying. Something I was told a long time ago by the very man that left you here."

Rory didn't say anything until he dropped his hand from her face and let if fall to his side as he turned to look at the Tardis. "It's a goodbye, isn't it?"

"More of a 'see you later' kind of thing." She grabbed his hand and placed his book into his open palm, muttering something before golden words came into existence and his name was scrawled neatly in front.

Then the Tardis returned to Rose's side, tugging at the hem of her shirt appearing almost lost. Her wild hair framed her head as she ran her fingers through in an attempt to calm herself down, "Rose, dear. Why is the orange one inside the box?"

"Orange one?" She replied tilting her to the side confused.

"She means Amy." Rory clarified and they both turned to look at him. "Amy is a red-head."

"Ah." Rose acknowledged.

"She feels weird," continued the Tardis as she approached the box. Rory almost stopped her until Rose placed a hand on his arm, stopping him from moving. "This box is weird. Rose why does the box feel weird?"

Rose shook her head, "I dunno? Isn't that your area of expertise?"

"My darling Amy is dead." The Tardis stated without showing emotion. "But the Doctor will fix her soon," she placed a right ear against the marble, frowning. "Poor Amy. Lost Amy and her raggedy Doctor."

Rory who went stock still at her blunt statement shook himself out his stupor and stalked forward, eyes narrowed as his anger suddenly flowed beneath his skin. Rose followed him close, quickly jumping in between them.

"Rory!" was her warning shout before Rory brushed her out of the way with a strong hand. Rose stumbled before she righted herself and clamped a hand around his forearm, gripping him tightly. "Rory," she tried again, speaking softly. "Stop. Don't take your anger out on her. She's only trying to help."

"She's doing nothing!"

"What can she do, Rory!?" She shot back, fire in her eyes as she pushed him back away from the Tardis roughly who looked on innocently, "The Tardis is torn into thousands of pieces all throughout time and space, everything is happening at once, every moment and every possibility swirls inside her head! How can she possible help when the outcome is different _every time_!?"

"Oh Rose let him take his anger out on me." The Tardis softly interjected, "Bottling in his anger won't help, my Wolf."

Rose pursed her lips together in answer. _You're not helping sweetheart. _

_**Part of it **_**is **_**my fault. **_

_No. Shut up; it's the Doctor's and stupid curiosity faults, not yours. _Rose shot back, mentally scowling.

_**I take him where he needs to go and I should have foreseen this. **_

_It's not your fault. You didn't know. _Rose was suddenly exhausted. _Too many outcomes. You couldn't catch them all. _

The Tardis sent her a loving mental embrace in which Rose happily returned. _**I don't like not knowing. **_

_You've grown soft in your days, love. _

_**I should kick my Thief out for a bit and have you and I explore the universe for a while. See how he likes it! **_

_And have _him_ whine about it after? _Rose mentally scoffed. _No thanks. _

Rory gnashes his teeth together and his anger recedes slowly but she doesn't let go of his arm until he's backing away and turning his back on them. His shoulders are shaking hard and his hands forms into fists. The book, the one Rose gave him, now lays on the floor, thrown when Rory surged forward to attack the Tardis. Rose can see him struggling to form words as the silent sob escapes from his lips.

He's repeating something quietly and to Rose it almost sounded like an apology.

"It…hurts…" Rory's voice broke and it tugged on her heartstrings. It was laden with so much sadness that she feared he'd go mad waiting for Amy. "What I did…"

"And you're forgiven." The Tardis said kindly, "But right now we don't have time for this."

Rose shoots her a look, warning her from saying anything cruel. "Not really the best thing to say at the moment, yeah?"

The Tardis catches her look and sighs. Backpedaling, she says, "Something is coming."The Tardis lets the words hang in the air before Rory flushes red. He so easily angers when something alludes back to the Doctor and Rose wished she could scold the Doctor for making Rory so upset with him.

"There's always something happening," Rory snaps, "It doesn't just _stop_ because the Doctor _isn't_ here."

_The stars are burning out. But it's not affecting the timeline yet. _Rose figures quietly, _but what's stopping it?_

_**Me. **_The Tardis replied mentally and Rose was overwhelmed at the sudden determination radiating from her. _**I'm doing the best I can, Rose. **_

"The universe is burning," she continued ignoring him while staring at Rose as her eyes glaze over, "Be prepared, my Wolf."

_**The universe is about to implode in the future and I really need to go back before my River notices I'm gone. **_

"Always," Rose replied unwavering then she catches the name, "But who is…?"

_Oh, no! _Rose thought too late before a familiar pull paralyzes her in place. _Not yet! I haven't told him about-! _Rose screams internally as the edges around reality began to fade.

Rory wheeled around quickly as lights flares in front of him causing him to throw his arms in front to cover his eyes to stop the blinding light from burning them out. The lights stopped and Rory peeked through his fingers before he's gasping. And the last thing Rose saw before vanishing is Rory's panicked expression with his arms outstretched towards her before reality shifts and she's thrown headlong into a vortex.

The Tardis in all her glory breaks the connection that holds Rose's form and vanishes alongside of her with a cryptic, "_Nothing is ever completely forgotten; if they can be remembered they can come back." _

**xx**

* * *

**I hope this doesn't disappoints anyone. *hides face* **

**You guys don't understand how much i love Rory. Like a whole lot. **

**Review! Please and thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I had no internet connection yesterday. I am so sorry. But here's chapter 4! **

***hides face* forgive me**

* * *

_**x Chapter 4 x**_

As the swirls of colors left her sight and reality righted itself sharply, Rose stood in the middle of a feudal town paralyzed until the sounds of people milling around spurred her into action. As the memory of Rory's look of alarm replayed inside her mind, she placed a hand against her chest inhaling the clean air while trying to calm her racing heart. Usually, she has more control of where she's going and Rose does it with a lot less effort than the way the Tardis did. This time, the change was so unexpected that she couldn't focus on how to free herself from the paralyzing effect the time traveling has on her to explain what was happening to poor Rory. She regretted not telling him sooner. Hopefully, she'll see him again.

She looks around and notices how lively people looked dressed in Victorian-styled clothing with farmers, merchants, and occasional horse passing her by. It looked like a renaissance fair. And she wondered vaguely if she landed in the 1800's. Without checking, Rose finds the nearest shop and rests underneath the shade of the roof. It's humid and dry and her hair was frizzing a bit and the nervous tick she developed in her right hand just before she left Pete's world had her fumbling nervously with the black diary she kept inside her pocket.

"_Oi_!" A voice rang out from behind her and Rose immediately wheeled around to face whoever called her, "Didn't I tell you to stay near the Tardis?"

Rose' breath caught as she stared into the familiar face of her first Doctor. The one with the leather jacket and big ears and fiery attitude; the man she fell in love with. Who showed her the stars and encouraged her to be herself. His expressive blue eyes shined brightly with a hint of fondness directed towards her that filled Rose with nostalgia. She had so many things to say; she wanted to embrace him, kiss him, and tell him to never let her go.

But she didn't say or do anything. Instead of answering, Rose breaks into a run to get away from the Doctor in attempt to stop herself from launching herself into his arms. She hears a startled yell of her name and a tall-tale sign of someone following. She pushes pass a couple of people and ignores their complaints and glares while heading straight for the abandoned looking church just uphill where she knows have hidden rooms and exists. The burning in her legs intensifies and it's getting harder to breathe as she tries to sprint without falling on nothing.

_Christ! I shouldn't even be seen by him! _

"Rose!" The Doctor shouts, his breathing hard but there's a hint of worry that almost made her pause. "_Stop_! Wait!"

She nears the building and her eyes widen as she realizes the closed gates would slow her down enough and would be within reach of the Doctor. She urged herself to go faster. Pulling open the gates she rushes inside and she yanks open the church doors and slams it shut behind her with a loud thud. Thanking the lucky stars that his sonic doesn't do wood, she quickly locked it in place and tried to calm her racing heart with a hand against her chest. The thundering rush of blood behind her ears almost makes her dizzy.

She inhales sharply, gulping in air as she rubs her temples. The banging against the doors are muffled by his yelling and Rose stumbles back, legs feeling like jelly as the nervousness settles and she flops boneless into one of the benches, the railing cool as she rests her head on it.

"Open the doors!"

Rose muttered something under breath before closing her eyes tight shut. She can't see him! She wants so _badly_ to be able too but the rules are there for a reason and any second now he'll get tired of trying and hopefully leave.

"Rose!" The banging stops and she hears heavy breathing just outside the church. The Doctor fiddles with the handle and a low growl escapes his lips as it refuses to budge open. She stays still for a moment before the Doctor sighs heavily against the door.

"Are you mad at me?" He asked in a concerned voice and Rose flinched at the way he sounded pained. "_Please_ _don't lock me out_, Rose."

"Go away." Rose whispered, lifting her head to blink back the tears.

More futile attempts to open and whir of the sonic, the Doctor lets an out a strangle noise and suddenly, Rose hears his heavy footsteps retreat silently from the doors. She breathes out in relief and lets the silence of the church envelope her in a soothing hug. It's better than letting him in and having to explain why she's not back at the Tardis and why did she look older? A conversation she'd like to avoid completely. The sun drips behind the mountains and the church darkens considerably which startles her a little. What planet was this called again? Where did the Doctor take her before she went back to Jackie? For the life of her, she couldn't remember. Taking one last look around the place, Rose stands and concentrates on vanishing and trying again.

The Doctor's large hands clamps around her shoulders, jerking her around to face him. Rose lets out a noise of surprise and comes face-to-face with an angry looking Doctor, whose clothes looked messy. She tries to shrug off his hands but the Doctor only tightens his grip and she winces at the slight pain. How did he get in here? She didn't even hear him get in!

"Rose," He began in warning, blue eyes peering down at her. "Just what on earth has gotten into you?!"

"Let go." She tried again, ignoring him but the Doctor only slid his hands down her arms and stopped her from wiggling out of his hold.

The Doctor frowned at her, "What are you-?"

Instead of letting him finish, Rose quickly leans forward enough to capture his lips with her own. The startled noise is expected and Rose feels his hands slack around her arms and with a triumph grin against his lips, she pulls back her head long enough to push him off of her with all her strength which caused him to stumble back into the benches. She leaves him frozen still and flees into the general direction of the Alter, her form melting as she vanishes once again in golden trails of light leaving a stunned Doctor behind.

Only to appear in a battlefield between two warring sides.

As a spear is lodged into her back.

* * *

_Rose appeared ten years later, with several books in her arms. She looked frightened. But she held it well that I didn't notice. Almost didn't, anyway. _

Rory pauses with his pen inches from the pages. His eyebrows furrows as he recalls her exact words. The Roman stays still before he scribbles more things in his book.

_She tells me that Rive says hello and that the Doctor isn't handling Rose's tendency to vanish at different points of time well and that Amy refuses to let him stabilize her while River rolls her eyes at him. River later says goodbye to everyone and zaps away. Rose says I'm currently sleeping off the excitement of the adventure in the other room but that I've informed her that I meet her at this point in time. _

When Rose zapped into existence, Rory nearly impaled her with his sword. It was instinct and he nearly had a heart attack. But she assured him that it was alright and proceeded to tell him about what's happening while handing him a couple of books to him and urging him to read staying with him for a while. For ten years he spoke to himself and occasionally to Amy but she wasn't much of conversationalist that he swears he was going mad.

They spoke quietly and then didn't say anything for a long time. It went like that for years until Rose vanished once more.

_Rose told me about the Silence and their plans for the Doctor. But made me swear not to tell him until she had more information. River didn't seem all that eager to help until the Doctor almost forced her hand. Then, she had turned to Rose. _

But he wasn't worried.

Rory knew it was going to be alright. Rose was there to help.

* * *

She's running. This time through a forest rather than a church. The air is moist and the scent of wildlife attracts her enough to get her legs moving away from whatever is chasing her. The distinct sounds of heavy feet digging into the ground and a growling coming behind her, keeps her from looking where she's going. It's enough for the fear to take hold in her heart and Rose automatically tenses.

The giant gray wolf of her other form takes a giant leap and Rose nearly falls as a giant paw catches her on her shoulder. She cries out as the claws embeds themselves into her skin as her blood explodes around her. She falls and the wolf stops.

The power of the Bad Wolf has always frightened her. All that raw power and the ability to see through all of time and space. Some people would jump at the opportunity to wield it but not Rose. Never her. She was afraid of what will become of her if she tried to use it. The last time she did, it cost the Doctor his life and brought Jack back forever.

The Bad Wolf burns in her genetics, twisting itself inside her enough that she can never escape it.

But Rose finds peace in knowing it burns inside another.

* * *

When she wakes, her pupil dilates quickly enough to adjust to the dim light of a sinking sun. She raises an arm above her head and feels the rotted wall behind with a hand. She's been placed somewhere. Where? Rose can't find the answer until she struggles to sit upright as pain flares below her back. She breathes in slowly, concentrating on looking around her in an attempt to calm the painful swelling in her lower back. The dingy cell is barely lit by a torch but Rose is able to find that she's been placed here or was she taken prisoner? But the steel doors ahead answers her question.

However, she's not alone. The moment she rose from her make-shift bed of hay, a child barely twelve speaks in an accent she can't place.

"You should rest. The injury to your back isn't healed yet." The boy mumbled, sniffing into his dirty sleeves. The torch illuminates just barely enough for her to gaze steadily to her left and at the boy. He looked back at her with mismatched-colored eyes, sunken cheeks, and pale skin and ink black hair. His form was thin, too thin and Rose blink backed the shock of seeing a little boy inside a cell while looking above him to find another figure. This time hooded and going by the leaner lithe of the body, a woman. However, they both wore the same prison garb that was far too long on the boy held in place only by a wire.

"Where…" She started but her words slurred. "Where am I?"

The boy turned to look at the woman before glancing back at her. "The Shire."

The Shire? What in the world is that? "What exactly…?"

"What? Did you live under a rock?" The woman voice cut in sharply. "It's a prison. Made specifically for traitors and criminals. Surely you'd know since the Man put you in here?"

"Mother," the boy reprimanded without looking at her, "You don't look dangerous."

_Find me in six years and you'll see why no one messes with Rose Tyler. _

"Why am I here? Who's the Man? And why is your son—"

"_Daughter_." The woman interject quickly, glancing around nervously. Well to Rose it looked like it. "Amirh is my daughter. And you do well to remember that!"

The boy looked nothing like a girl! But the boy didn't looked all that concerned with what his mother had just said and Rose decided to stay quiet about the subject.

"Fine. Daughter. Can you at least tell me why you two are here?" She added after, "and what's your name? Mine's Rose Tyler."

The woman took off her hood and Rose didn't have to question her relation with the little boy. She had the same mismatched-colored eyes with flowing brown hair with specks of gray here and there with a distinct cut to her sunken cheeks and right eyebrow but she looked otherwise young but still older than Rose. The woman eyes flashed suspiciously and she pulled the Amirh into her arms protectively. A gesture meant to look threatening rather than comforting.

"We're prisoners," The woman repeated, "The Man never liked rebellion." She stayed quiet but then she adds, "Gretel."

Right. She's going to need more than that. "Who is this Man and _why_."

Amirh spoke up, shrugging off his mother's arms around him, "You _have _been living under a rock. This is called New Fable and the Man and his army conquered us years ago and since then, we've been trying to survive."

"Our planet was once separated in half," Gretel took over, her eyes hardening. "One side called Gaea while the other was called Fable. Males and Females were separated from the likes of the others for centuries and it _worked_. There was no wars and our planet prospered. But then came the drought and we lost so many people to thirst and starvation."

Rose grimaced, "And it didn't stop there, yeah?"

"No." Gretel said, sagging against the rotted wall of the cell. "Their side took the worst hit. At first we helped but then loss of communication became our downfall. We didn't see it coming until the Man murdered the outer city first and then made his way into the heart of our kingdom. We fought back but they easily oppressed us and shackled us as slaves. And we've been this way for decades."

Rose bit her lower lip. Anger was the first emotion that sparked within her but then it gave away to sadness. How can they do such a thing? Making a race of people into slaves is wrong! Then a sudden unease settled in her gut and she wondered if she could help them. Could she? Was she strong enough to help them? Rose without of doubt refused to lay low.

"How long have you been here?"

"Not long," came her low reply. "Amirh and I were part of a rebellion that fought against the Man."

"We had the other side out numbered." Amirh added. And Rose shook her head slowly. The thought of a child soldier didn't feel right to her.

Rose cleared her throat and asked, "What happened?"

"You did." Rose blinked back in shock and froze for a moment. Was it her fault that they were in here? The simply thought made her feel sick that she was responsible for their loss. It crushed her to think they were so close to winning only for someone to appear suddenly that she was sure caused them to stop fighting.

"How did…?"

"You appeared unexpectedly into the field and one of our own accidently threw a spear at your back." Then she quickly added, "It's a superficial wound, it'll heal quickly."

"You were so…shiny." Amirh spoke up, his tone dreamily.

Gretel hushed him while reaching behind her to lift the duffel bag from underneath the hay and placed it by Rose's feet. "Your clothes didn't make it but the guards allowed me to keep them in case you wanted your stuff." She explained as Rose opened the satchel. Her little book survived as did her necklace but it was tarnished and the pendent lock was broken. It looks like someone tried so hard to open it and when they couldn't, they just left it like that. It angered Rose.

_How dare they touch my stuff?! _

She inhaled deeply, calming herself before she turns to them, "How long is not long?"

"Three days." Dread filled her and the sudden churn of her stomach suddenly twisted painfully as she realized she hadn't eaten since. But Gretel wasn't finished, "We are to be executed tomorrow night for treason."

Rose gnashed her teeth together, glaring at the stupid metal door in anger. She cursed inwardly at her carelessly in jumping. How stupid can she be? If only she didn't run from the Doctor! Then, she wouldn't have intervene and Gretel's side would have won.

Then, Rose turned her attention back to them and determination filled her. She was going to make this right! Gretel and Amirh glanced at each other in question before she spoke, "I won't let that happen. I am _not _getting beheaded for something I didn't do."

"Oh? And what can you do?"

Rose gave her a fierce look, letting her anger shine through. Gretel didn't stand a chance. "I'm breaking us out of here, that's what I'm going to do."

**_xx_**

* * *

**:) Review yeah? You guys are allowed to point out any flaws. **

**Please and thanks! **


	5. Chapter 5

**It's longer than usual but yeah. :) Sorry for the delay. I'm starting class next week and i want to be prepared. **

**Anyway, enjoy! **

* * *

_**x Chapter 5 x**_

Evening fell and the torches lining outside the cell, lit and illuminated the corridor which casted an orange glow to her face as Rose peered between the openings of the window, wincing as the grime of the bars smudged her cheeks. There's no doubt or fear inside her mind. But she's still unsure how she'll break out from the cell. The door is bolted lock and the only way in or out is if someone casually leaves the key lying around for her to take. The guards, just before leaving, left them a tray of food to be shared by all and Rose nearly attacked them for their selfishness but Amirh's frightened noise stopped her from moving. Less she wants to hurt herself more than necessary. The wound to her back has almost partially healed, the gaping hole swelled and smooth over by the time she had woken up three days later. But the scarring around the area remained, leaving vein-like scars disconnected from the main wound, and Rose hadn't touched it since. Not unless she wants to experience the jolt of pain clawing up her spine again.

It was not pleasant. But she dealt with it with a straight face.

Amirh shuffles forward and hands Rose the cup of water, mismatched eyes gazing cautiousness at her. She thanks him and takes the offered drink. It's been long since she drank anything and despite the lack of a good meal, anything to calm her churning stomach is welcomed.

"My mother's asleep," He informed her, hands on his lap. Gretel had decided to sleep off the exhaustion of today and told her son to follow suit. He didn't but she didn't know that. "How are we going to break out?"

Rose took a tentative sip, careful to avoid dripping it all over her shirt. "I'm not sure."

"Well, that doesn't sound good." This kid had a tongue on him and Rose nearly snorted into her cup.

She shook her head, half-grinning before letting the clatter of the empty cup fall from her hands and into the ground. Naturally, Rose had no clue on just how to do it. Mostly because whenever she gets in dangerous situation, her Doctor would always come and rescue her. She wasn't a damsel that is but sometimes bad people just have this natural instinct or sudden urge to take her prisoner just because they could. And it irked her. Just because she looked fragile, she's not by any means, automatically think she wouldn't fight back. But she's digress. This isn't the time to think about the past.

Rose cleared her throat and Amirh looked at her quickly, his fingers clenching around whatever he was fiddling with she noticed. "Amirh? There's something that's been bugging me ever since Gretel mentioned your gender."

"Yeah?"

She exhaled slowly, "Why does your mother think you're a girl?" Because what kind of woman completely miss the fact that their own child is a boy? Was she ashamed of him or something? Amirh didn't look all that surprised because his expression turned thoughtful like he had already knew how to explain it.

"Because I'll be taken away." He answered simply, his tone resigned. "Mostly because many would consider me an abomination."

Rose frowned, feeling almost lost. "For being a boy?"

"_Especially _that," He winced as Gretel turned over in her sleep and they quiet down a bit until her snores was the only thing heard. He bit his lower lip and moved down to sit by Rose, "I was a natural birth, one never seen before, and my mother told me to tell anyone who asked that I was loomed."

"Loomed?" She heard that word once and only once. But she thinks the same meaning might apply here on this planet.

"Females and Males have been separated for a long time," Amirh explained, sagging against the wall, his expression darkening. "If anyone found out that my mother had relations with a man, war would break out and I'll be killed simply for being male."

It was almost depressing, she thinks. How different they are and how easily she understands it. But it was downright evil on how simple killing off one another is. She guessed because of how their mindset is set up that doesn't allow either of the genders to step inside each other shoes. She wonders how long the two races have been warring one another.

Rose shakes herself out of her thoughts and runs her fingers gently through his matted hair. He slumps against her peacefully, letting the stiffness of shoulders give way to a more relaxing stance. She stills her fingers and asks, "I'll find a way to get you and your mum out of here, okay?"

"Can you hear it?" He replied and Rose knew he was talking about the noises just outside their cell, not the one where the door exits, but the one where the small window lets them see what's happening out. It was silent saved for distance yelling and thundering sounds of fighting. But the effects where the same and Rose wonders why it didn't stop, "That's them. Our group. And _theirs_. Fighting for what's right," Then he opens his palm up at her, the glare of the fire bouncing off it catches her off guard and Rose gasps, eyes widening.

"You wanted to get out of here. You said you'll help right? But what exactly are you willing to do to escape the warring planet?"

In his hands, he holds the key that will lead to their freedom.

* * *

Eventually, she gathers up the strength to stomp down the nervous tick and let Amirh collect some of their stuff. His voice, the tone of a hardened veteran, had sent shivers of fear down her back. The child too young for such things had been turned into a soldier; who will do anything to win the battle and free his people despite being different. Somewhere, underneath all that resentment for the Man and his followers, there was a scared little boy wanting to live, to protect his mother, to live free, and Rose could understand that. She could understand why he asked her to end it all, and despite her moral compass, Rose was sure that any reason on her part would go through deaf ears.

She just hopes she's right.

Amirh held the key in front of him for her to take and she did so without letting the shock of his request spook her. There was a question brimming inside her and wanted to ask him how he done it. How did he take the key without anyone noticing? When she did ask, all he said was, "I know a friend."

And left it at that. Rose was all too relieved to let it slide. Rose fiddled with the lock of the cell and waited for the tall-tell sign of the click that let her know it'd opened. A tiny noise and the door unlocked silently. The creaking noise of a metal noise made her wince and she slowed down just a bit.

"Mum," Amirh whispered, shaking her awake. Gretel mumbled a few things but otherwise kept her eyes shut. He tried to pry her hands away from her face but his mother rolled over and turned her back to him. "C'mon! We're leaving!" He hissed in her ear, grumbling that Gretel didn't even so much as pretended to hear.

While waiting for them, Rose carefully slipped out the cell door, nudging her foot between the door and wall as to keep it open less it closed on them, and glanced down the darken corridor. There's no shadows of figures at the end of the hall but it may not mean much. Rose gulped and glance behind her. Amirh had somehow managed to coax Gretel from her sleep, who was now pushing away her tiredness by rubbing her eyes as he fixed her hair down in an attempt to flatten it so that her hood could be pulled up. They both rose to stand and followed quickly out the door.

She pushed the door further open and let them by faster, wincing as the noise level rose as she pushed the door close, locking it in place and slides the window cover, to stop anyone from peering in, close. "Ready?"

"Amirh will help you navigate through the grounds," Gretel said instead, "I'll head to the nearest camp."

Rose was surprised, "You'll let him—," at Gretel's annoyed look, Rose corrected herself, "_her_, accompany me alone?"

"There are greater threats than you, Petal."

"But none so fearless," Rose firmly said, "as I."

The stared down at one another, the area tense as the silence follows, but eventually Gretel releases a sigh and brings her son closer to her. She embraces him and mutters advice in his ear before she lets him go. Gretel makes a beeline towards the end of the corridor and rounds the corner, until her footsteps echo and fall away. Amirh tugs at her sleeve and motions Rose to follow quietly behind. They do so but not without sticking close to the walls where the shadows can cover them and protect them from prying eyes. The round the corner and enter yet another empty hallway complete with lit torches, grimy and rotting walls with pipers overhead, and the faint scent of pollution. She doesn't know what direction Gretel took but just before deciding which direction to go, Amirh tugs her arm and points to the left.

"We came from that way," He explained, "When they took us, they didn't blindfold me."

"How stupid are they?"

"I'm a kid. They look at me like a teacher would look at a student; interested but then indifferent the moment they open their mouth. So I cried and they let me be."

Rose blinked at him, eyebrow furrowing. "That's…rude and smart, I guess." And Amrih hummed in agreement. The keep walking until Amirh heads off to another direction, rounding hallways, corners, until the next way was completely straight.

The lighting doesn't get better as they head further out the hall and Rose coughs into her hand as the smell starts to get worse. Amirh doesn't seem to have notice it and somehow she thinks because she's not native. The foul odor lingers and she ducks behind an empty space between the walls as guards round the corner, while Amirh slips quietly under an arch. It's dark and he wasn't tall enough for the light to reach him. Rose calms her racing heart and breathes in slowly, expression smoothing as the Guards leave.

Amirh whistles a tune and Rose follows behind, ducking and avoiding the lights as they neared an arched double-door exit. It's wood and the chains are slacken by the foot of the door but there's no bars on the window and Amirh immediately heads to it. It's rounded in the corners and the height is perfect enough for Rose and Amirh to crawl through. He digs the other key from his pocket—How did he…?—and fiddles with the lock on the window until a click is heard and he's pushing open the slits. They find stairs that leads upwards and they quickly climb it stopping just a bit before Amirh unlocks it as well. The outside is quiet except for the constantly splash of water coming from the fountain in the middle. Rose and Amirh finds themselves in an atrium, a very big foyer with painted golden walls, marble pillars, and purple with gold trimming draped across it.

The Castle. Rose was inside the Castle of the Kingdom and placed inside the dungeons with just them as prisoners. And the feeling of something not right filled her and she suddenly bit the inside of her cheek. Something odd is going on and it irked her that she couldn't place it.

"This isn't a surprise," Amirh voice rang out, startling Rose from her thoughts. "There _should be_ lots of soldiers guarding the entrance to the vaults and there isn't."

Rose glanced around, eyes darting to each corner. "Aren't they Gaea's army?"

"No they're Fables."

"Are they always this careless?"

"Fables hate the Queen and would never risk her escaping. So no. They shouldn't be this careless." Amirh's eyes darkened as he carded his fingers through his shaggy hair. "The Queen is a threat. A threat they squashed the moment they broke through the walls by imprisoning her."

It didn't surprise her that their Queen was locked up but what did stunned her was that they kept her alive. What will be the point? Shouldn't the Man kill her to make Her people obey his command?

But something else caught her attention, "Hold on. Shouldn't we free the Queen then?" Isn't she important to him and her mother?

"The Queen is already freed." Amirh grinned, his features lighting up in delight. The affectionate tone was clear in his voice and Rose briefly gaped as she realized she had just met the Queen of Gaea and her son.

* * *

Time consumes them as Rose heads towards the stairs that lead them to the rooms, hoping to find the Queen and her army before they alert anyone of their escape. She runs after Amirh, not bothering to quiet down their steps.

It's time like this she wished her Doctor was here. He'd help guide her, or at least shed some light about the planets history and a way to solve things without resorting to violence. But he wasn't and she realizes that his way sometimes never work. She had to do it her way, were less people would get hurt. Even if it means having to the drastic thing that might make the Doctor weary of her.

The stairs widened and she enters a brightly lit hallway and the colorful appearance reminded Rose of a hotel. With numbers attached to each door with the floor carpeted red and the walls colored cream. She doesn't think but heads towards the direction at the end of the hall where the biggest doors appear. Amirh runs forward to it and she only paused for a moment before sprinting after him.

Unease fills her and she shouts after him, "Wait! Amirh!"

But he already forced the doors open, barging in with such ferocity that Rose nearly stopped, but she didn't and she followed, her arms reaching for him until he is no longer in sight.

Amirh cries spurned her to enter, swallowing dryly as she bolts through the room, and watching the little boy being thrown into a wall opposite of her. It heaves and the impact knocks the painting to the floor as he slides boneless, his face pained as the blood dribbles from his head.

The Man stands in the middle of the room, the women of the Queen lay huddled together as the Queen is on her knees shielding them with her body. Gretel is stoic and calm even with the bruises on her sunken cheeks and cuts on her lip weakens her. The Queen's eyes gaze at Rose and Rose suddenly feels angry.

"Ah," The Man, with a receding hairline and crooked teeth, spoke in a voice full of smugness that Rose immediately snarled, "The golden child, we meet again."

Rose glares, fuming. "How dare you!" She shouted, clenching her as she stared at him angrily.

"Please," he scoffed, "The girl shouldn't have tried to stop me."

"That doesn't give you the right to hurt her!" Rose is grateful that he couldn't tell that Amirh was a boy. It give her a boost knowing she had one advantage over him, despite it being totally useless to even use it against him. But she took what she could.

The Man's chin jutted out defensively, his back straightening. "She attacked me _first_, stupid thing. Besides I could do whatever I _want_! This," He gestures behind him and around the room, "Is my palace. Mine to do as I please and you should _go_."

"You took it, you and your men forced and murdered your way through here and now you're expecting me to leave?" Rose scathingly replied, eyes flashing dangerously. "I'm giving you three seconds to flee and never return!"

The Man let out a chortle, mocking and cruel that Rose took a step forward almost threatening but he didn't seem all that bothered. "But you're trespassing! Why is this even your business? You're not a native and I'm offering to let you go!"

"It doesn't matter!" Rose all but shouted, "These people are being held against their will and you're the reason for it!"

But the Man ignores, smirking as his Guard rushes in, pulling Rose into a strong hold. She lets out a surprise noise, anger momentarily forgotten as the panic fills her and she's gaping. The guard with the red-hair and dauntless eyes grasps her arms, tying them back and awaiting for an order. They restrain her long enough for the Man to turn his back to look at the Queen.

Gretel looks pained, her face is twisted in a grimace, and she's glancing at her son every so often. The Man chuckles as the of fear flashes across her fears before she's masking it quickly, letting him know she's not afraid of him.

"It came as a surprise," The Man eventually said, reaching for the sword to his side. "When the Queen of Gaea _herself _fought in the front lines and surprised me so much that I was struck speechless. You don't see that every day, you know?"

Gretel hissed, "I fight for my Kingdom and for my people. The duty of the Queen is to insure my Kingdom's survival, unlike you, who didn't as much as lift a finger, you bastard!"

"My men wanted to fight," The Fabled King said, smirking. "Who am I to deny them?"

Rose bit the inside of her cheek, mentally seething as he flicks his sword dangerously to Gretel's face. She wants nothing more than to strike him down for acting so cruelly to Her and Her people. She tried to struggle but the red-head pinned her movement down, and she huffed. His hold was too strong and she couldn't even wiggle free without straining her muscles. She feels the Guard breath fan her hair, as his lips neared her ear.

"Don't," He whispered, causing Rose to flinch. "My name's Hansel and I'm the Vaults Keeper and I'm here to help."

Rose narrowed her eyes, glancing away as the Man's laughter rang out, "How? Why?" She hissed quietly, "What can you possibly gain if you help? The Queen would surely kill you after anyway!"

"Amirh is my son." Hansel quietly said which caused Rose to hiss in disbelief, "And I hate war. It's inhumane."

"How…but the Gretel…I…" She was struck speechless unable to comprehend his confession. All this time he was the only helping them out? Did he give Amirh the keys to escape? And most of all why didn't _he_ just off the king himself? So many questions and not enough answers.

Rose turned her head, lips parted as she says, "Help me."

Hansel pushes her roughly away and she launches herself at the Man, arms encircling his neck as she pushes him to the floor. The Man yells and the Queen and the women scrambles to their feet, each running for the fallen boy and Hansel closes the doors behind him. The Man's arms flail but Rose pins him down with her arm. Her left knee digging into his back as she forces him to stop struggling. His face is planted on the side, breathing heavily as his glare burns holes into the wall.

"I have men planted outside my room!" He yells, "They'll know your-!"

She balls her fists and strikes him over the head, his face going slack as he blacks out. She makes sure he's down before moving away from and swiveling around to go to Amirh. Gretel is patting down his hair while the ladies are standing vigilant at each other, holding knives in their hands. Hansel is unarmed and at the Queen's side. Rose gulps and heads over, kneeling across from them.

"Is he..?" Rose began, pausing. She doesn't want to know. What if he's hurt? And if he was, can she heal him?

"No." Gretel replied firmly, carding her fingers through Amirh hair. "He's out cold but he should be alright."

Hansel gripped his son' hands, "I'm sorry, so sorry for not being there."

Gretel turns to him, lips pinched as she stares into his hazel eyes. But Rose can see her love shining through and it warms her heart knowing that the Queen really loved this man. His appearance was that of a wiry figure, more on the scrawnier side than anything but Rose knew he was stronger than he looked.

"Forgiven," she said, eyes glancing at Rose briefly before pulling him into a hug, "Always."

Rose smiled.

_**xx**_

* * *

**Up next: Rose finally meets the new new new Doctor and the Ponds!  
**

**Sorry if there's mistakes. I was sort of rushing. But I will go back and fix things! **

**Review please! :) **


	6. Chapter 6

**:) I did look through it twice. If you find any mistakes let me know! :) **

* * *

_**Chapter 6**_

The Man snarled, hands chained to a pipe as the Queen gripped his jaw tightly. Her eyes flashed dangerously, narrowed as her lips formed a scowl. The woman, bending to level her glare at the would-be King, dug her nails into his jaw and watched as it breaks into his skin. He hissed but Gretel didn't release him only pressing harder until blood drips on her nails. The Man pupils dilated in fear and began to earnestly struggle to pull free from her.

Rose has never seen her so angry, so wild, and so _protective_ that, despite the fact that it wasn't directed at her, it made her nervous. But she swallowed down whatever feelings she had and instead focused on soothing Amirh who began trembling in her hold. For the most part, it made her feel a little better that she wasn't involved in it. She didn't think the Queen would appreciate her stepping in not when her Guards are holding knives.

The glare of the rising sun bounced off the knives of the women at each doors, face hardened as they watch the scene before them but it's not what catches Rose attention. Instead of the leveling glare she knows should be there, the Man's big eyes flash briefly and before she can warn them, the Man's teeth is bare as the room falls into chaos.

The Queen is forced to her feet as the doors are thrown open forcibly. The room shakes as the thundering noises of heavy footsteps draws closer and men half of Hansel's size barges in, each carrying deadly weapons. Some, Rose thinks, couldn't even be described.

"No!" Gretel shouts, paling.

_No!_

Rose immediately shields Amirh with her entire body, giving Hansel enough time to step in between the Guard who ran towards them. Hansel grunts as the knife impales into his side, the blood spurting into Rose's hair. This couldn't be happening! _Not after everything_. There's a desperate attempt to call for help but her lips wouldn't form words and the Queen's sudden roar had her spontaneously duck down, just before a knife lodge itself into where her head had occupied.

"Take the boy!"

Rose gathered him into her arms, breathing hard as she forced her weak limbs to obey her command. She hasn't had a decent night (not counting the days she was passed out) of sleep or proper nourishment since she arrived here. She quickened her pace and dodged some of the men who went after her, the Queen striking them down with firm swing of her arm to the neck, while slipping into the alcove that hid her from view. Amirh twisted into her arms and made a noise that sounded pained. It took all she had to stop herself from looking down.

The Man's horrid laughter rang out and he was suddenly on his feet, back against the wall opposite of her, and pulling down something with his free hand.

_How did he get free?! _

Gretel's alarmed yells drove some of the women to push back through the throng of men, slashing into them with precise hand, uselessly trying to reach the would-be king.

The wall shook and then hissed as they opened. Rose lips parted in shock, eyes widening as she realized what he intended to do. The Man caught her horrified gaze and a smirk tugged at the corner of his lips before he slipped behind and out of sight.

"Coward!"

"Stop him! Stop him _**now**_!"

Hansel let out a loud roar, his voice higher than the others. "_Lady Fortuna_!"

That name. A memory played out before her and for a moment the world disappeared as she remembered the exact words said by another. It was faint; images that shouldn't have made her feel warm inside but it did and she hated it. She felt her hands get clammy, her heart sped up as the whispering words echoed inside her head.

* * *

"_My own lucky charm," The Doctor said, grinning while looking down at a much younger Rose who stared in awe at the statue of her that her Doctor created just for her. At first she didn't appear to hear him then, her shy smile ghosted her lips and she looked up at him, her eyes shining with admiration. _

"_My Lady Fortuna. You made me better. And I love you so, so much." He laced his fingers through hers and stood just beneath the threshold of the Tardis, tugging her closer to him. _

_Rose looked down at their intertwined hands, blushing. "Better with two?" _

"_Weeellll," He teased and she huffed giving him a glare, but he quickly shook his head, hands tightening. "You're the woman who married me, what do you think?"_

* * *

Rose hissed, pupils dilating as she straightened up, ignoring the protests of her limbs. Now wasn't the time to think about anything. It was time for her to act, to stop the would-be King from escaping and terrorizing others. The sudden clang of swords near her ears made her flinch back and jerk her body away.

Hansel growled, pushing back the dead weight of the now dead Guard. He heaved slowly, breathing shallow as he gritted out, "Leave the boy with me." His tone left no room for arguments and without turning, "Go. Find him!"

He hissed as the Rose briefly touched the wound, fingertips lighting up before it flickers and extinguishes. Rose winced as she lowered Amirh to the ground, careful to hide him from view, and making sure nothing would fly into his direction. She touched the back of his head and muttered words under her breath before she quickly fled into the direction of where the Man went. She felt winded, her legs screaming for her to stop. She dove into the space between a giant, beefy man, and a blonde petite woman fighting, smacking the knife from his hands before rolling abruptly into wall, grunting as the sharp pain in her shoulder flared unexpectedly.

_That'll leave a bruise for sure, _she thought inwardly cursing while recoiling against the sting that sent jolts of throbbing down her back. The blonde woman gave her a look of approval and swung down her axe, embedding itself into the man's chest. She closes her eyes not wanting to see the shiny red spilling from the wound.

_Nightmares. This is going to haunt me. _

But she's in shock, Rose realized. It's stopping her from feeling anything at the moment and despite the heavy adrenaline pumping through her system and the anger, her sense of wrongness has never been this high before. The room felt heavier, almost suffocating as Rose gingerly brushed back her hair to stop it from obscuring her vision, eyes darting to the wall that held the secret tunnel. She leaped across the mahogany desk, hands touching large bookcase, before she found the hollowed out book. She triggered the lever, and the bookcase hissed open. She entered the tunnel and left the fighting behind.

It shut behind her with a muted thud.

There at the end of the tunnel stood the Man, lips pull back into a snarl as he eyed her tired form. The tunnel was narrowed and slightly suffocating if it weren't for the large glass window behind him letting in the light in from the twin moons.

"It's never going to be easy with you, hmm?" He says, narrowing his eyes at her. She felt him scrutinize every detail of her face and rigid stance, as if trying to find her weak spot.

Rose pulled a face, "You planned this, didn't you?" She demanded, taking a cautious step forward.

"Naturally," He laughed, his expression relaxed as he squares his shoulders. "And it was done so _beautifully_." The he began to pace, half of his face shadowed as he clicked his tongue, reprimanding her like she was a child. Rose glared, hating him for making her feel like she's nothing.

"What were you exactly aiming for?" If she could keep him talking then maybe he wouldn't be aware of her closing the distance. She could take him down again if she got close enough to him. He didn't even try to fight when she launched herself at him earlier.

He pauses briefly glancing at the door besides him, calculating before turning to her. "I wanted the Queen dead and her _son_." Rose tensed, fists clenching, "Oh you thought I was _that _stupid not to notice? Can you image what would happen if my men and hers finds the little boy?"

Two steps. One step.

_He's so full of it! Ugh. Why are they always this dramatic? _

The Man was too busy full on ranting that he failed to notice her moving. Rose hoped he kept his eyes away from her, "And _Hans! _My most trusted soldier and he betrayed me!" He chortled, but it sounded menacing and low to be humorous. "I just have to wait it out until they find out his identity. And then the women would no longer fight for the Queen! Their loyalty would shift and ultimately give it to _me_."

"You underestimate them!" Rose snarled, her hands against the wall. There's a throbbing pain in her ankle and she couldn't stand upright without support. "You have no idea the-!"

"Yadda yadda yadda." He cut her off, obviously displeased of where the conversation was going. He huffed, jutting out jaw like a petulant child who was refused another treat. "Give it a rest golden child. I do tire of these games."

Rose let the anger overrule her pain and she suddenly closed the small distance between them, her hands pushing into his chest. He let out a startled yell, eyes wide as she fought him to the ground, hissing as the jolt of the land shocked her. The Man hissed but placed a well-timed kicked into her ribs, causing her to grunt out in surprise, lurching to the side as they rolled. She struggled against his hold before she connected her forehead against his and a loud crunch had him flinching and his hand automatically lifted to cover his broken nose. She bent her knees and pushed him off of her, his back hitting the wall with a loud thud. She panted as the sweat clung to her skin.

Then, he snarled, and his fist connected with her jaw sending her flying near the window. She cried out in pain and felt the instant swell underneath her eyes, her head banging against the wall. She blinked away the purple spots in her vision, inhaling sharply as the man ran towards her.

Without thinking, Rose used every last bit of strength to lurch sideways, tumbling away from the window. The Man's horrified expression was the last thing she saw before hearing the ear-piercing ring of broken glass flying everywhere. The glass ripped into her skin, her breathing coming in shallow pants as she pinched her eyes shut, tears prickling from behind her lids.

* * *

What drew Rory towards the console room wasn't the Doctor's loud cursing or the Tardis's dimming of the lights but Amy's rambunctious laughter. Like a moth to flame, he immediately latched onto her sweet presence and made his way over, wondering what was going on. He held onto the railing as he neared them, mind wondering briefly back to the time when the Doctor dropped them off to enjoy their honeymoon on a luxurious planet with purple skies and white seas.

It was great. Relaxing. And Rory was surprised that he would go such lengths to keep them happy. It was almost too perfect and for a little while he didn't realize why he was weary of the gift. The Doctor was apologizing in the way he only knew how by giving them all through time and space as their backyard. However, he couldn't shake the feeling that the whole thing was mostly direct at him through subtle smiles and lingering stares. Was he finally aware of how much pain he was put through? But then Rory inwardly snorted, bitter memories clouding his judgment as he shook his head, already knowing the Doctor doesn't do _sorry_. But he digress, at least he made his wife feel special with the vacation.

Amy, red-haired with a candid smile, calls, "Oi! Stupid face!" Rory smiled, hurrying up the steps and made a beeline towards her, fingers gracing her cheeks before he turned to the Doctor who was seated on the chair, fingers steeple under his chin. He was staring intently at the open unit of the console top just below the screen with bits of pieces of wires spilled out.

"What's all this then?" Rory asked because he was curious. Why was he messing with the Tardis? By now, the Doctor should have took them somewhere. On an adventure, Amy says, and usually they were always on the run. Well, he didn't always like that part. But it was still strange.

The Doctor sighed, wrinkling up his nose. "The Tardis won't move." Then his green eyes flitted over to him, "She's never done that before. Although there was that _one _time but it was _not _my fault—"

"Doctor." Amy cuts in, leaning against the console careful to avoid the wires, "You don't have any idea, do you?" Rory snorted as the Doctor flushed, grinning as to cover up his embarrassment.

"Not a clue!" He replied with false cheerfulness something Rory had learned to pick up during his talks with Rose. Then the Doctor stood, flexing his arms before moving towards the console pushing Amy aside while his hands working on the pieces. Amy rolled her eyes and moved to stand near Rory, leaning into him. Rory kissed the top of her head and watched the maniac of his friend work at his ship. The Doctor pushed the wires back into the cartridge, ignoring the sparks and the sudden low rumble of the ship.

_Not exactly calm is he? _He spoke to himself but the Tardis hummed inside his head and felt her reply rather than hear it.

_**No.**_

Rory felt his lips twitched up as he nearly guffawed out loud but Amy beat him to it and she started laughing at the frustrating look now boring across the Doctor's face.

"I'd like to see you try fixing it." The Doctor whined, carding his fingers through his floppy hair. Rory moved around Amy and bent down to lift a curious looking metal piece from underneath the console. Immediately, the Doctor's eyes lit up and he grinned wide, "Ah! Rory Pond! That is exactly what I was look-"

Golden bright light suddenly filled the room, the lullaby Rory had long heard began to play in symphony of longing and he felt himself shudder under the pain of the song. Amy sharply turned her head as the light blinded her while the Doctor, Rory bit his lower lip, stood frozen as his eyes stared in disbelief at the spot near the Tardis doors.

An outline.

Rory pushed Amy behind him, his hand gripping her forearm as she tried to wiggle free but he kept his cool. Blonde hair suddenly filled his sight and the light receded, the figure dropping abruptly to the ground, her dainty hand gripping the railing in attempt to stay upright.

Rose.

Instantly, Rory flew forward, his hands on her each shoulders, helping her from fall face first to the ground.

"Rose?!" She looked pale, weak and she had difficulty breathing. However before he was able to assess her injuries further, the Doctor jerked him back. Rory gasped in surprise, stumbling backwards until his back hit the console.

The Doctor looked furious, his sonic clenched tightly in his hand but it wasn't scanning her, it was held loosely to his side. His eyes took her form, rage filling his stance as he panted angrily. "Do not touch her!"

"I'm...dammit!" Rory seethed, "She's hurt!"

Amy looked pale under the dim light, her dark green eyes glancing at the Doctor and towards the girl. Rory didn't see the flash of recognition in her eyes because he was currently trying to get past him. And even then, when he glanced at her, she smooth her features

"No." The Doctor barked, eyes darkening. "She's lying. This isn't...Ro-…this isn't a person! She could be an alien who takes on the form of a lov—someone I cared about! She could be dangerous!" His voice had gotten higher as his panic and fear bloomed across his face but it only made Rory growled. He wasn't helping.

"Look at her!" Rory yelled, gesturing wildly at Rose's crumpled form. She looked at them, eyes barely registering their presence but the Doctor couldn't help but turn to her. He snarled but he couldn't look away not when the girl of his past looked so hurt. "Look at her! Rose is hurt and I can help!"

Amy spoke up, grimacing as the blonde flickered her dazed eyes at her briefly, "Does it matter?! Let Rory take her!"

"I…"

But Rory didn't listen, instead he forcibly pushed the Doctor aside (from the corner of his eye, he saw him stagger back while Amy moved between them) and rushed to her side once more. She groaned, fingers twitching as Rory examined her. The dark purple bruises marred her left side of her face, swelling her eye shut and cuts littered her brow. He lifted her head to the side and hissed as he found lacerations on her neck, deep enough to scab over but not deep enough to be life threatening and pushed back her hair. He muttered something incoherently and then pulled his hands away.

Only to find blood dripping from his fingers.

_**xx**_

* * *

**Review please! :) **

**Your reviews do help me improve! And it'll mean a lot to me. **

**Thank you! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Don't own Doctor Who**

**Also, I've gone over it several times to check for mistakes. But there's bound to be some. **

* * *

**xx Chapter 7 xx  
**

The world ends; leaving nothing but blankness and loud silence.

Except it's not followed by a big explosion or last minute prayers. Instead, the night is snuffed out slowly as the people sleep, their dreams shielding them from the fading light as they bid the day goodbye. The world ends without a sound, without anyone knowing.

Without any fear.

That's what Rory thought at first. Then he remembered why it felt like it did.

At first he stares blankly at the reddish liquid on his fingers, the blood smearing into his nail as it registers faintly into his mind, then, the room comes alive with sounds, his heavy breathing shocking himself out of his stupor. He can hear his wife voice with the Scottish lithe asking if he was okay followed by the Doctors' horrified silence and Rory's own crumbling courage. The blonde hair is matted with grime and colored pink as the blood dries rapidly, with hazel eyes blinking up at him seeing but not really actually seeing.

He does the only thing he could. Rory silently asks for the Tardis help (he hears the hum inside of his head saying yes) and scoops the blonde into his arms, ignoring her light weight against his chest as he carries her bridal style and takes a hesitant steps towards the direction of the hallway he had entered earlier on the other side, across from the Tardis doors. But the sudden stares of the two occupants leave him paralyzed, and the urge to flee doubles.

He stands, unsure of how to proceed as the Doctor is left staring, disbelief and pain evident in his face but nevertheless stays frozen in place and Rory takes a caution look at his wife. She's doesn't look angry or suspicious but her shoulders are stiff and her lips are opened in surprise.

"Does the Tardis have a place where I can exam her?" Rory's voice is hoarse, his nervousness brims under the surface as his face gathers a sheen of sweat and he tries to stop his thundering heart. The Doctor struggles to say anything but the shock has him immobile. With a little more force, he repeats, "_Doctor_. I need to know _now_."

Amy, however, pulls the Doctor out of his trance by shaking him hard on the shoulders, "_Snap out of it!_"

"The room!"

"She needs medical attention for goodness sake!"

The Doctor exhales slowly, blinking rapidly. There's a pang of longing and hope behind his green hues but Rory detects something else in them. Blooming behind the troubled emotions of the Doctor, is a dangerous glint of anger and fear that's slowly overtaking the others.

There's a terse silence.

Then.

The Doctor glowers, hands flexing (his sonic screwdriver forgotten) as he whispers, "It's unique but not unheard of—the effingo monster— is made to take the form of someone—…"

"Do you even hear yourself!?" Amy shouts, narrowing her eyes at him as she stares in disbelief, her face flushing in anger.

The Doctor glares, "This isn't a bloody debate, Amelia! Rory don't-!"

"Be quiet!" Amy yells, stepping between them once more. Oddly enough, the Doctor falters then hardens his expression. "How can you possibly be this cruel? The girl is in pain and _you're standing there arguing about monsters_!"

But she's ignored, instead of answering her, the Doctor huffs indignantly, scoffing. But he's uncertain now, his face slacking as his eyes glance briefly at the blond in Rory's arm. Rory's not sure why didn't just bolt and leave them bickering. Why he doesn't just take Rose and find the medical room to help her.

He shudders as the ice-y look is back on the Doctor's face and Rory instantly turns away, shielding Rose from his view but not enough to stop Rory from watching him closely.

"Creatures, when they die, they revert back to their original form." Was his cold reply, his voice dropping dangerously low as he stares at Rory with his hardened gaze of the Oncoming Storm behind his eyes. Before, it would have sent jolts of fear down his spine, now, it only makes Rory hate him more.

Amy is ruthless but momentarily shocked as she moves. Then she's completely blocking his view.

Rory lets her scream at him. He was glad that his wife anger wasn't directed it at him and was even more please (despite the dire situation) that the Doctor was flinching away from her like any minute now her fists would start flying at his direction. But that didn't stop him from arguing back that the person in his (Rory's) arms is not _real _and that it _can't _be real because she's not supposed to be _real_. Rory lets them argue before he's moving his feet towards the stairs, ignoring the Doctor's loud protests and Amy's threatening ire. He's retreating, half bumping into the corner before he rounds the hallway and randomly choosing a direction. He hopes the Tardis knows what she's doing because sometimes he gets lost trying to explore on his own and he doesn't want that happen right now. Not when the girl in his arms is actively trying to find the source of the screaming by squirming in his arms.

He tightens his hold and she stops, momentarily forgetting why.

The lighting is bright and the rumbling of the Tardis soothes him as he walks quietly towards the door that seem to magically appear to his right of the antechamber. It's arched and metal but it hisses open and the inside is brighter. Relief courses through him and he enters the room, immediately spotting the bed situated near the window (its scenery changed before it overlooked snow-capped mountains) and placed her gently on the bed.

He places a hand on her forehead and feels the heat underneath his palms. She's feverish, he thinks, blinking around the room for medicine.

The room changes to accommodate his needs and he's standing in the middle of shelves filled with all types of medicine. It doesn't surprise him. Looking behind him, he sees Rose lying still inside a glass room as the exit moves in front of him. He thought nothing of it of course. The Tardis was helpful today and he silently thanked her.

He gets to work.

* * *

"How do you know her?" The Doctor asks softly, having calmed down earlier. He stands by the door, leaning against the wall as Amy helps Rory clean some of Rose's wounds. He's being reasonably weary of all this, Rory notes. His posture is slack against the wall, seemingly looking non-threatening but Rory knows better. The Doctor is waiting for an opportunity to check the girl himself either with violence or…..

Rory shudders inwardly, not wanting to find out what he was capable of. It bothers him a lot that the skepticism shown on the Doctor's face is not directed at Rose but to himself. Like he's doubting Rory's whole story. Like he's waiting for him to make the wrong move so that he can finally find a reason to kick him out. Only, Rory asses, the Doctor is conflicted.

Rory passes the rubbing alcohol to Amy, who takes it and he turns to face the Doctor. The room had shifted back to a regular room when he found the medicine but it widened enough so that it didn't feel suffocating. "Same way I met you. Unexpectedly."

"When?"

"Two thousand years ago. Give or take." Rory mumbles, ignoring the slight pause of his wife nimble fingers working on Rose's neck. Damn. He forgot to mention he remembers everything after the Doctor blew up the Tardis to reset the universe. Amy glances at him for a moment before going back to work.

The Doctor openly stares, not quite believing him. Oh well. It's not like Rory spends his time worrying about it. It doesn't really matter if he believes him or not. "And she appeared just like that?"

"Sort of." Rory replies, clearing his throat. "It's complicated."

The Doctor snorted, adjusting his bow-tie with a quick hand. "I'm a Time Lord, there's nothing I don't understand. So try me."

"She's like….River."

"How can she be like River?" was his startled reply, his voice going up an octave, "She's not…how can she be like _River_?"

Rory contemplated that for a moment. He sighed. He doesn't know how to explain it and it's getting on his nerves. There's a lot he can't tell him and even the details of her appearance or how she began anyway can mess up everything. When Rose visited him throughout the years, she had mentioned several times that the Doctor is not allowed to know things until she's ready to tell him. At first, he was alarmed because what if he gets caught up in his lies? But after a brief reassurance, Rory had nodded and accepted that this is how things should play out. Amy tugs at his sleeves and she steps back to allow him to see why.

Rose looks mummified, he thinks. There's bandages wrapped around her midriff, arms, and legs and neck with smaller gauzes bandaged on her cheek and brow with clear medical tape. But she looks peaceful now. There's a tube placed inside her arm and the liquid medicine flows neatly into her bloodstream. It stops the fever from getting worse and allowed her to not feel pain from her wounds. It also helped that it kept her sedated.

Amy speaks up, carefully not to raise her voice, "Does it have to do with that book you always carry around?"

"What…wait you know?" Rory grimaces. How careless and stupid he has been. Amy shouldn't even know about it!

But the Doctor interrupted, his voice thick with emotion that Rory couldn't place, "Book? What book?"

"The one like Rivers'."

Immediately the Doctor stalked forward and Rory straightens up from his hunch position to fully turn towards him. There's a panic filling behind his green eyes and Rory nearly misses it as he stops walking, Rory's hands come up, stopping him in warning.

Amy moves around the bed, face a little pale. "Instead of blue, it's black."

"Show me," The Doctor ordered but it was shaky.

Rory rolled his eyes, making a nonchalant gesture before reaching into his vest to take out the book. Throwing it at the bemused Doctor, he remarked dryly, "Have at it."

The Doctor catches it, surprised written across his face like he didn't expect him to just hand it over without a fight. Amy, his irritated wife, gives him a look before shrugging and angling her neck to see inside the book as the Doctor hurriedly moves to peel it open with slender fingers.

"Make sure you squint real nice," Rory commented, his voice tight. "And under a better lighting so you can see the words written carelessly on an unprotected diary. Go ahead, take a look, _Doctor_."

The Doctor traced the lettering on the front that undoubtedly spelled his name with a pensive look. His face was quickly losing color as it realized what language it uses to spell out Rory Williams. The book is opened with a trembling hand and the Doctor gapes.

There's nothing written on the pages.

Almost like Rory forgot to write in it.

But the reaction is what he expected (The Doctor makes a pained sound, glaring as he tries to find anything on the book) and Rory's shoulders slump in relief. There's no triumph or smugness feelings but utter relief at the fact that his words are protected from prying eyes. Rose had assured him of that too when he asked her if there was anything he could do to protect the book from falling into the wrong hands and replied that it was safely guarded (the words, she meant) by the Tardis.

"Are you having me on?" The Doctors snapped, flinging the book to the other side of the room while ignoring the snort coming from Rory and Amy's growing impatience. "Nine hundred and nine years and I've never _once_ thought about strangling a companion."

"Shouldn't have been noisy then," Rory stated in his 'I-told-you-so' voice, briefly smirking, "How does it feel? Hmm? Learned your lesson?"

Amy shook her head, half grinning at him before schooling her features. He loved her a whole lot more now, Rory thinks while admiration swims behind his eyes as he stares at Amy. Then, Rory lets the smile fall and he's suddenly serious, "Are you going to stop acting like a bloody child or are you going to be civil?"

"I'll have you know—"

"Doctor," Amy warned, eyes narrowing.

The Doctor sighed bitterly, glancing at the bed behind her before gazing at Rory. "This is hard for me, Rory. Not only is she here on the Tardis but also...hurt. How would you feel if that happened to Amy?"

"Leave and blame you," Rory replied simply ignore Amy's hurt look because he can't ask her to leave with him or even choose. "Take her and never look back."

The Doctor recoiled like he had been hit, blankly blinking at him before he flinches. Then his lips pursed as he regards Rory coolly, "Are you even sure that's what she wants? You can't make her leave!"

"I will if it means it'll save her life!" Rory glared, balling his hands into fists. "You're dangerous and stupid and careless and-!"

"Oi! Enough!" Amy butted in, glaring at both of them. They shut up immediately and Rory suddenly felt guilty at his outburst. Damn. He shouldn't have let past feelings get the better of him now. He shouldn't blame the Doctor. Not anymore. But he can't help it.

Their interests' conflict and it annoys the hell out of him.

"Stop acting like a bunch of idiots and focus!" Amy continues, placing her hands on her hips while glaring down at each of them. "Rory stop antagonizing the Doctor and Doctor," she turns her glare at him and he immediately shrinks back, "Stop antagonizing my husband with your insecurities. And just focus on why we're here!"

The Doctor half whines and half gives in. "He started it!"

"_What_? _You little sh_-!"

Amy growls and they stop talking again and opted to glare at each other silently, "Not the time boys."

Rory huffs, clearing his throat before he shakes his head. He had the strong urge to strangle him but seeing his wife shoot him a look, Rory sighed, "She' real, Doctor. No—don't speak—and she's asleep and healing and she's going to wake up half expecting to be greeted with hellos and _not _anger."

"I…"

But Rory wasn't finished, he made sure the Doctor heard his every word. "She's my friend—been keeping me company for the last two thousand years—and I won't let you hurt her."

"One day you're going to explain all of this, mister." Amy spoke up, her voice accusing. "And you better not skimp."

He rolled his eyes at his wife, "Not until you stop looking through my stuff, Amy."

"What's yours is mine, stupid."

Rory scowled but he secretly liked it when she got like that. "You're awful."

The Doctor took the moment to cut in, half annoyed at being ignored. "And you expect me to focus." He crosses his arms across his chest, lifting an eyebrow at him in question almost daring him to say something. Rory doesn't disappoint.

Rory shrugged, tearing his gaze away from his grinning wife. "Like I said, make one wrong move and I'll sic Amy on you."

The Doctor groans, face-palming as Amy smirked at him.

Because Amy had made it no secret that she'll defend him to the end. And if that didn't make her more desirable… Inwardly, Rory laughed. The Doctor looked put off and it made him smile.

"Fine. I'll play by your rules but if things go south, I'm blaming you." The Doctor said before going back to stare at the sleeping blonde. Rory lets him and steps back to sit on the chair that the Tardis provided earlier, Amy doesn't bother to sit on the other side and instead heads straight towards Rory. Knowing what she was going to do, he quickly opens his arms to let her slide into his lap, hands circling around waist as he secures her tightly against him.

_Great. I have my wife in my arms and I can't even enjoy it. _

Rory sighs, forehead resting against the nape of her neck.

But he'll wait.

After all, Rose would appreciate having a familiar face around when she wakes up.

**XX**

* * *

**I was going to make this more dramatic and tears inducing but I was like...  
**

**Nevermind...**

**I like Amy.  
**

**Anyway, reviews are welcomed! :) Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

**:) Thank you all for the reviews! It's means a lot! **

**Any onto the story! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own DW **

**R&R please! **

* * *

**_x Chapter 8 x_**

_They're scattered._

_ Hardly connected._

_The pieces. _

_ End. _

_Begin. _

_Once more. _

_Tracing the framework of the skeleton symbol. _

_ Sprightly fingers work the weakened joint. _

_Melts. _

_ Tissues; muscles; veins form; limbs twists, and the head is faint. _

_Blood soaks in streams. _

_ Eyes blink, once seeing, shut. _

_Nightmares dissolve into fear. _

_ A sharp inhale of breathe, she struggles.  
_

_As lungs fill with water.  
_

_ She drowns.  
_

_And Rose swims until the voices stops.  
_

* * *

Only once did she wake.

But the glossy sheen covering her eyes had stopped them all in place. She had blinked three times before her head lolled to the side, a ghost of a smile tugging at the corner of her lips as she instantly spots Rory. Rory, being the more experienced out of all three of them (The Doctor scowls as he realized he wasn't going to be allowed near her) went over and tried to gently coax her to respond. There wasn't much success because Rose looked too tired despite the fact that she's been asleep for half of the day, so Rory adjusted the tube and allowed her to sleep once more.

The Tardis was helpful.

She tracked Rose's progress and commented on her low sugar levels while urging Rory to raise them before her body stops trying to fuel itself. Only then did he ask the Doctor for help. Which he quickly said yes too, mind. But at least he didn't have to this alone. So they did the only thing they could and moved her to another room that had the equipment to take care of her, careful not to jostle her more than necessary. The room was smaller but at least it wasn't as bright. The walls were painted blue with the Nebula patterned onto the ceilings, glowing when the lights are off, and without the use of sliding doors but a regular transparent one that one can peer through without actually having to go in. Some loveseats were placed against the wall with a coffee table between them. And the floor was carpeted opal.

The Tardis had decorated the room with Rose in mind.

"She'll be fine." Rory assured the Doctor, who looked a bit panic as Rose couldn't focus correctly. At least he's not glaring at her, Rory muses, briefly wondering what caused the sudden change in mood. Maybe when he realized she was _real _and that she had returned to him. Or maybe he got tired of trying to hide how he felt about the whole thing. Either way, the change was good and Rory relaxed his rules about coming near Rose but just enough so that he still had control over the situation. So it didn't come to a surprise when the Doctor pushed some of the boundaries.

The Doctor, in his typical manner, flopped nervously near her bed while gently curling his hands around hers. "I want to know who did this. And _why._" He paused, eyeing the way her fingers twitched unconsciously before inhaling slowly. Nervous was the right word to describe him. And if the Doctor was nervous, so was he.

"When she wakes we can ask her." Amy chewed the inside of her cheek, laying nonchalantly on the one of the couches, dangling her legs on the edge. Rory had her head on his lap, fingers carding through her long red locks. "Then we can go punch whoever hurt your Rose."

"She's not…" but the Doctor trailed off, briefly frowning before avoiding Amy's knowing gaze and her smirk.

Thank you Amy, Rory inwardly sighed. "How about you and Amy go get some rest? I can watch over her."

"I don't need sleep!"

"I'm not sleeping alone!"

Rory groaned. Great. He forgot how stubborn they both can be when they don't want to do anything that requires moving unless it's the Doctor who's piloting the Tardis to some off-world place. And only because Amy loves the thrill.

"Let me rephrase," Rory said impatiently, "Weren't you," he shot the Doctor a look until he smiled weakly at him, "supposed to show Amy something? You know _before_?"

Amy blinked up at him, before angling her head up to stare at the Doctor. "Show me what?"

"Nothing." But Amy narrowed her eyes at him until he squirmed uncomfortably under her gaze, trying to glare at Rory. But Rory was having none of it and lifted an eyebrow at him in challenge.

"Doctor." Amy warned, her Scottish accent pronounced and Rory almost laughed at the Doctor defeated look.

"Well, I was going to wait after you two settled down for a bit," The Doctor coughed, green eyes flitting to Rory, who made a 'go-on' gesture at him. "Fine! If you insist."

Then, he let's go of Rose's fingers and he folded his hands on his laps, starring at both of them with a thoughtful look. "After I dropped you off, I decided to get you two something, you know, to celebrate your wonderful union!"

"Wonderful, yeah right." Rory snorted, muttering sarcastically under his breath.

Amy had the same thought as she pushes herself upright, detangling herself from Rory's lap as she raises a delicate brow, "What is it?"

"A house!" He shouts excitedly, eyebrows shooting up as he grins. "For Mr. and Mrs. Pond!"

His wife nearly squealed, "_Really_?" Hmmm? Happy Amy sure is a wonderful sight.

Rory nearly corrected him but upon seeing Amy's smile, he let it go and just opted to stare at his friend. A little hours before they officially were dropped off to enjoy their honeymoon, the Doctor had pulled him aside and had told him, he planned to surprise them later with a gift and he wanted his approval. Only he didn't know about the house. Not until this moment and a rush of affection immediately filled Rory and he smiled warmly at the Doctor. Moments like these makes Rory wonder why he ever gave the Doctor a hard time. He was a good person, and if a bit thick, but otherwise had a good heart—hearts—whatever.

Shaking his head, he nudged his wife and rose up from the couch, hoping she'd follow suit. She did and gave him a questioning look.

"Lunch." He explained to her, motioning the Doctor to come as well, "No use being here. I'm sure we'll be notified if she wakes up right?"

The Doctor raised an eyebrow, curiosity brimming behind his eyes but there was no suspicious behind them either and Rory inwardly sighed in relief. "I'm not hungry."

"Aw, c'mon raggedy man," Amy cajoled, wiggling her brows at him. "I'll make you some fish fingers and custard."

He looked tempted and for a half a second Rory thought he might give in but he shook his head slowly, adjusting his bow-tie. Rory knew it was a habit, a bad one that made him roll his eyes at him. "Nah. I'll look over Rose."

"Try anything funny and I'll…" But the Doctor waved him off and Amy grabbed his sleeve and tugged him alongside of her towards the exit. They both left rather quickly and Rory suddenly realized why he had gave in so easily. Why he let his wife pull him along.

It was the first time the Doctor said her name without malice.

* * *

Rose blinks away the heavy rust from her eyes, pupils dilating as they adjusted to the low dim of the light. She felt warm and her back felt wonderful against the softness of the bed and that made her pause. She nimbly flexed her fingers, wincing as the soreness momentarily stops her for a second but it doesn't last long and she's slowly rolling her hands in a circular motion, testing them out. She inwardly groans, eyes pinching away from the glowing lights on the ceiling.

Her head has stopped beating out a drum solo but she's still cautious about lifting her head to look around, mostly because she can sense someone close by. And it's familiar. Like a small sensation buzzing in the back of her mind, it's faint but she knows it's there. She rolls her shoulders, soothing out the stiffness.

She's not hurting a lot. Rose is just sore but other than that, she can't really feel the pain. Then she pauses. There's something in her arm. But before she can see what it is, a tiny noise, almost unnoticeable unless the room wasn't silent. She freezes as she hears someone shift next to her and she turns her head to the side slowly. Her movement is sluggish as she feels herself drooping her eyes but she fights to stay awake.

Green eyes, lighter and expressive, is the first thing she sees. Then the outline of a man comes into view and she's taken aback from how utterly astonished he looks, like he can't believe she's there. He's wearing a bow-tie, was the first thing Rose noticed. It amused her and she nearly chuckled out loud if it weren't for the uselessness of her lips. She may be awake but she can't really move all that much and her throat is parched that she knows if she opens her mouth to say anything it'll come out in distorts tones and it wouldn't make sense.

_How long have I been out? _She wanted to voice but she just blinked stupidly at the man sitting next to her. And he's staring right back, and not even bothering to blink. Which would have unnerved her if she wasn't so used to it. She can think of a few people who'd like to stare at her like that but none so serious. It took her a while longer to realize she's been staring at him for a minute, so her lips quirk up in a half-smile.

And he suddenly spoke, softly and gently, "Rose Tyler," He says, her name rolling off his lips like a well-oiled machine, "Hello." He grinned at her, and it was so familiar. Like she has seen it before. Like it was meant for her and her only.

Rose opened her lips but remembering why she couldn't speak, closed it. The Doctor noticed and immediately jumped up from his chair, swiveling around so quickly that it nearly made her faint. He left her view for a moment before he's coming back with something in his hand. She squinted and blinked back as the lights flew on and she notices the red crazy straw sticking out from the water bottle. He said something quickly and neared her bed, his hand combing her hair back while gently titling her head up to drink. Her lips touch the straw and she takes a wonderful gulp of water. It felt refreshing and as the cool liquid went down her throat, she sighed contently. She felt him massage the nape of her neck and she leaned into it. It's the first time she was able to feel so relax. It felt nice to just let herself rest despite the fact that she knew she had to keep going.

He stops his ministration and carefully pulls back his hand, slowly lowering her head back to the pillow. He pauses to briefly push away a wisp of her blonde hair to the side before he lets his hand fall to the side.

"Better?" He said quietly, "I could…uh…I could get you something else?"

"B-Better…" Rose croaked, coughing to get rid of the lump in her throat. She blinks away some of the blurriness and she drinks in the sight of him. "I-I'm good."

The Doctor coughed, tugging at his bow-tie habitually. Funny it was a nice looking bow-tie. So, Rose guesses he must love them in this regeneration. She also can't help but notice how much younger he looks and almost a bit pretty. Well a little more than the pinstripe suit wearing Doctor and _those eyebrows_.

_It's practically none-existent. I'm _so_ going to tease him about it later. _

Then she looks over at what he's wearing, and nearly raised an eyebrow. She liked his coat from before. Although the tweed jacket is a much better improvement than his Janis Joplin coat but nevertheless she still liked it. He also sort of looked like a professor, a very clumsy looking professor.

She inwardly grinned. She wonders if he can dance.

"Err…" He's speechless for once and she tries to hold in her giggle. She couldn't and she's suddenly laughing while ignoring the indignation flash across his face and red tints blooming on both of his cheeks as he tries to glower at her, "Oi! Laugh it up Rose Tyler. I'll have you know….I'm just….gah…!"

Rose stifles her giggles with a hand and smiles, "Sorry. I just didn't expect you to be this, I dunno, uncertain. Usually you can't shut up."

"I…err…well you're really distracting!" He accused like it was her fault, lips trembling as he tried and failed to stand still, "With your pink and yellow-ness." He flails a bit, trying to emphasize his words but it only makes her amusement rise each time he raises his arms.

Rose snorted, "Yes, because I'm the _problem._"

"Well you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"With a capital 'P'!"

"Stand still! You're making me dizzy!"

The Doctor scowls, having been put off by her words. But then he does as she says and ends up flopping on the chair with a heavy sigh, scrubbing down his face with a hand. It's quiet for a moment and Rose cranes her neck to watch him slowly. Her Doctor. The one she was hoping to see it again. She catches his tired sigh and wonders if this is the first time he's looked out of place even in his own Tardis.

Wait was she in the Tardis? But she already knew the answer before the Tardis gentle voice pokes inside her head.

_**Yes. **_Her voice sounds resigned and Rose nearly winces.

_Are you angry?_

_**Like you wouldn't believe.**_

And left it at that without explaining further. She bites down the urge to press for more information because she didn't want to push it especially since she sounded worn down.

"An impossible thing…" She heard her Doctor muttering to himself, his finger tapping on the armchair. "But how? How exactly did you get through the walls? It's impossible. I mean I'd know…merlin knows I've tri—," then he sighs again, this time sounding bone-tired.

Rose crinkled her nose, annoyed that the itchiness returned. She really needs to move or else she's going to get too lazy that her limbs would refuse to budge. "Doctor?"

Startled, his eyes met hers, lips parting open in surprise like he forgot she was there. She hummed, feeling slightly offended, "Real….uh yes?"

"Where's Rory?" She said in a meek voice, hesitating as she carefully gauges his reaction.

The Doctor frowns.

**xx**

* * *

**Just to give a little warning I'm going on hiatus for a little while. **

**Mostly because classes are starting up tomorrow and I need to focus. I'll post the next chapter on friday! :) **

**Thank you all for sticking by me. Reviews are welcomed! *slides pudding cups* for everyone. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own DW  
**

* * *

_**Chapter 9**_

Under the dim light of the moon, he says, "The stars are disappearing."

"The stars?" Clara questions him, eyebrows drawing together.

He turns to her, half aware of how vague and distance he sounds. But unable to elaborate further without breaking out in tremors and is forced to lie down. He's shivering but not from the cold. His callous hands are clammy with a sheen of sweat dusting across his palms, pale half-moon moles adorn his hands with purplish veins expanded through the skin. He's old, withered, and tired yet still lively.

He can't be over than sixty yet the light glint of life still dances behind his pale green eyes with a ghost of a smile tugging at the edge of his mouth, giving him a much younger appearance. Except, he's not smiling right now. His expression is neutral and his eyes are dark against the evening light of the full moon behind shades of gray clouds and his thin shoulders are slumped with pure white hair receding from his hairline.

His appearance vaguely reminds her of her own grandfather, who long since passed.

He gestures towards the opened window, humming. "The clouds conceals them. And I'm afraid we're fighting a war we can't possibly win." The old man suddenly sighs tiredly. He looks down to stare at his wrinkled hands and taps the blanket-covered thighs, murmuring words she can't make out exactly. Even if she tried, she's sure it's not in any language she can recognize.

"Against nature?" She asks, thumbing the sheet of paper placed on her lap; she stopped taking notes a while ago, opting to listen rather than write since the man before her always told her stories. Stories of times before hers and it always interested her. A man who traveled the stars.

"Against man."

Clara half-smiles, her gaze softening. "Since the dawn of time." She adds, concealing her trembling palms.

"How long you've got 'til you head home, my dear?" The old man inquires changing the subject while clasping his hands together.

"I can stay longer."

He shakes his head. "True. But I can never ask you of that."

"It's no burden; I can stay as long as you need me."

He chuckles, "Oh Clara. Then wouldn't it be cheating?"

"How so?" She replies, doubt gnawing at her heart. He looks like he seen a ghost every time he stares at her. And it had her brimming with questions but she doesn't voice them. Not when his life is slowly slipping away in front of her.

"It's not …" He trails off, his tone shifts and deep sadness seeps into his bones, weighing him down. "I think it's time for me."

Clara drops the pencil from her palm and reaches across to grasp his brittle hands, squeezing in reassurance. "Not yet." She pleads in a tight voice.

"Oh, it is. Onto the next great adventure, I say! Perhaps the _greatest_ of them all. Maybe I'll see my wife again and my children. Do you think so, Clara?"

He places his hold over hers and lifts it until he's placing a soft kiss against her knuckles, breathing in the wintery aroma as the night breezes into the room. It chills her to the bones, her eyes water, and suddenly he drops her hands to his lap and almost breaks her heart at the sudden look of serenity blooming across his face.

He knows.

And he's ready. And she cannot deny him his only respite. So she lets his hand go, brushing away at a stray tear that made its way down her cheek, leaning away and comforting into her blue chair; he doesn't look at her. He hums again and she's lure into the sweet sound of his lost lullaby and awaits until he begins to nod off and she can't watch anymore.

"Goodnight." She says, smiling tightly. "Say hi to your wife and children for me."

And Clara watches the hue of his skin melt into gold, beaming scattering gracefully while lighting up his features.

The Doctor dies.

And is reborn.

But Clara fades into nothing, lured by the burning song singing beautifully in the back of her mind.

* * *

She was blue. And purple. And yellow.

Half of her face is covered in webs of intricate bruise-like veins scattered from below her right eye to the hidden view of her collarbone. Like someone painted her skin. The bruises are deep and lumped together that outlines the curve of her jaw and narrows darkly as it gets closer to the center underneath her left eye. It's swollen and her vision is blurs a bit but she blinks away the haze and he focuses on trying to gently smooth her cheek with medicine cream that the Doctor had recommended the moment he entered the room with his wife in tow. It was clear and gooey but Rory was used to this sort of stuff. He was a nurse for goodness sake.

But the sight of her injury nearly drove Rory into panic. And without thinking he immediately made a beeline towards her, cradling her head in his hands as he tries to get her to focus a little. The Doctor passed him a bottle of something clear and he took it without another word.

"She asked for you," The Doctor said in lieu of greeting with a strained smile. His green eyes were darkened and for a brief moment Rory thought he and Rose had a fight. But he was assured after the Doctor turned his attention towards her face with a pointed look.

Rory frowned, "You didn't stress her out?"

"Oh yes I made sure to get her angry." The Doctor replied sarcastically then huffing as Rory sent him a look, "I'm 909 years old—I know what to do."

Amy took over as soon as Rose tugged at his sleeves to stop him. He looked at her with concerned eyes but he eventually stepped away to hand the medicine over to his wife, who took it while nudging him away with her hip, and went to stand next to the Doctor. Both standing at the end of the bed, watching Rose being peppered with light touches of Amy's slender fingers on her cheeks and neck. Rose looked tired but otherwise occupied herself by gazing towards the door, not really paying attention to anyone. Which was good. He needed to speak to the Doctor quietly.

"Sorry." Rory apologized for doubting him, "But what happened earlier…" He trailed off while watching the Doctor's face fall a little before it's quickly replaced with a weak smile.

"Bad habit," He replies in a shaky voice, "I have a lot of enemies and they would do anything to get rid of me."

"Like using someone from your past?"

"_Yes_. But I should have known better."

Rory shoots him a confused look, scrunching his brows. "How so?" he looked so tired all of a sudden, Rory thinks as he watches the Doctor smile sadly.

"The old girl would never have allowed her on board had she been a threat."

"Then why did you…" Rory gulped, looking away. He feels the press of eyes burning holes into his face as the Doctor gives him his full attention. "Act so cold?"

"Because I don't get a happy ending." He said, voice full of self-pity. "Rose was lost to me a long time ago. And seeing her here….Look at me Rory," Rory turns to him, eyeing him as the Doctor gave him a half a smile but it still didn't reach his eyes. "Mad man in a box, old as time itself, my people gone, and the stars burning each time I mend them; people grow old and wither into dust—while me? I live on. I continue until the universe dies. Who do I have in the end, Rory?"

When he didn't answer, the Doctor's expression softened. "Just memories and ghosts and my darling old girl. People—friends, family—they are lost to me."

"But you have me." Rory mutters softly, swallowing back the sudden lump in his throat as the Doctor half-grinned at him in amusement. "_Now_. And Amy and Rose."

"You know, that's exactly what she said." And this time the Doctor casts Rose a shy smile, swaying a little as the blonde gazes at him with something a kin to fondness. Rory lips quirk suddenly as he realizes why the Doctor's expression look so familiar to him. It's exactly how he looks like whenever he glances at Amy. Like she's his whole world. "Back when I was angry and scared; she pieced me back together again."

"She's good," He commented and the Doctor smiled fondly, agreeing. "Though I don't know why you left her in the end."

He glances sideways at him, watching his reaction. The Doctor pales and Rory shakes his head slowly. Damn. He shouldn't have brought it up. It's a good thing Amy was too busy softly speaking with Rose to notice them and her body obscured Rose's view.

"I didn't leave her," came his soft reply, his voice laden with guilt and hurt. Well, Rory muses, from his perspective it might have looked like it but Rose had showed him exactly what happened back when was still protecting Amy and it was on her third visit, by using that mind meld thing the Doctor had the penchant for.

Rory placed a hand on his shoulder, fingers digging through his tweed jacket until the Doctor turns, eyes a little sad, "Two thousand years with nothing but her as company while I protect my wife. I would _know_."

"You shouldn't even remember," The Doctor replied, irritated. "Rebooted the universe and you s_till won't let that go_."

He scowled, "I can't help it."

"I know Rory." The Doctor mumbled, sniffing into his sleeve. "I would too had it been R-…" But he doesn't finish and instead he shrugs of his hand from his shoulder and cranes his neck to see Rose. Rory sighs.

The only thing he could say to that was, "oh" before they fall into comfortable silence. It's not like he doesn't know what to say, he just knows the Doctor would know exactly what he means without having to voice anything at all and it's one of the reason why it was so easy between them. Despite their rocky start, Rory does really care for him.

"Rory. Doctor." Amy calls, while sweeping away Rose's hair into a ponytail so that her face isn't covered. "Stop flirting with one another and listen." She moved away from in front to the side until the Doctor and Rory could see her.

Rory snorted but didn't argue. Not that he could. Well he can but then he doesn't want Amy to hit him.

The Doctor was already by her side, "Alright?" He asks, a little nervous but Amy shrugs and she steps back to allow him to sit by Rose on the bed. Rose smiles up at him while carefully scooting over a bit for him. The bruises were fading quickly and Rory was relieved to see that.

"It's numbed," Amy answered for her, shaking her head. "But whoever did this knew exactly what they were doing."

"It was an accident."

All three turned to look at her. The Doctor looked peeved, Amy didn't even bother to frown, and Rory automatically grimaced at her. That kind of injury doesn't just happen _accidently_, Rory thought dryly. But Rose quickly shook her head, lifting her hand to stop any of them from speaking.

"No, it's true." She continued, but she's not looking at Amy or Rory but at the Doctor who narrowed his eyes not really believing her. She sighed, "Okay maybe it wasn't an accident."

"Who did it?" He pressed urgently, lifting his hand to gently trace the outline of her cheek gently.

Rose frowns, "It's over, Doctor. There's no—"

"No, shut up." He objected, eyes gleaming as he ruthlessly tried to make her understand, "You _know_ who did it. And whoever hurt you will wish they were never born!"

"Just tell him," Amy said rolling her eyes as she leaned back on the balls of her feet.

Rory gritted his teeth, "_Amy._" Then he turned to Rose, "He won't stop until you've told him what he needs to know."

"What does it matter?"

"_It matters_." Said the Doctor, lips thinning just as Rose scowls down on her lap. Rory sighs, scrubbing his face down with his hand. Seriously.

Rose huffed, clearly a little overwhelmed. But her features distort in a look of brief pain and she is suddenly not looking at anyone. "It's over."

"Rose…"

"The Man is _dead_!" She snapped causing the Doctor to flinch away in surprise. "So _stop asking." _

* * *

She suddenly feels horrible for snapping at him and flushes as they stare at her with an intensity that can light a thousand suns. There's a bitter taste in her mouth and she wishes that she could have controlled her temper. But she doesn't want them to pry into what happened and it's not because she doesn't want them to know, it's because she fears what the Doctor would do.

She doesn't want to remember what happened. She suppresses the urge to shudder and focuses on the today because looking back would only remind her of what led her here and although she knew she'd have to relive them, Rose didn't want it to be today.

Instead of apologizing, she changes the subject, "Rory? Are we synced?" She looks down and notices the change of clothes (night gown) and realizes that it doesn't have pockets. Where is her stuff? Maybe if she asks Rory, he might know. Her eyes dart to the red-head, who looks slightly lost, and wonders vaguely if this is the girl Rory is in love with. Maybe. She feels familiar.

Rory looked uncomfortable for a moment as the Doctor shot a look at him, daring him to answer. But he shrugged him off and sighed, "Depends."

"On?" Rose prompts, curious now.

"Have you been to my wedding and saw a weirdly dressed giraffe dancing with my wife, yet?"

"Oi!" The Doctor cried out in indignation while Amy giggled. Rory grinned and Rose was suddenly laughing.

Oh, this felt so nice.

_**xx**_

* * *

**They get distracted a lot. Anyway. **

**Thanks for sticking by me. **

**Review and lemme know what you guys think. **


End file.
